


In My Blood

by monoxmoonchild



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, Vampire AU, bangtan sonyeondan - Freeform, bts - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jung hoseok - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monoxmoonchild/pseuds/monoxmoonchild
Summary: Jungkook is a simple school boy who likes banana milk and boxing, and his friends Jimin, Yoongi, and Hoseok. He has grown up in a world where vampires and other, thought to be mythical, creatures thrive. What happens when a certain vampire comes in and changes his life forever?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a work that I’ve got and I’ve been working on it for a while. I’ve got it on wattpad as well.  
> My wattpad username is @/bts_bangtanbxys go show me some love uwu

Jeon Jungkook is your average college boy. He has friends, close friends, and of course his friends that are considered family. He enjoys his life and he has had a few girlfriends but girls don't really appeal to him. He's gay, and yes that's a bit unusual and his family wasn't too happy, but what can he say? He likes boys. 

Jungkook starts his day as usual, getting up and brushing his teeth, getting dressed and meeting his friends on the way to school. It was better for people to walk in groups these days due to the raise in population of one of the most feared races, vampires. 

They use to be mere beasts that roamed in the night, never seen, but now, they were everywhere. Some were uncaring of humans, but most were just bloodthirsty. The rumors told about vampires for centuries had been proven false. Were they burnt by the sun? No. Did garlic kill them? No. Did a wooden stake kill them when plunged into the heart? No. Everything told about vampires was not true. They were fierce, yet beautiful. It was said that a vampire could hide in plain sight. 

Jungkook did his research, and had encountered maybe two or three vampires that he knows of in his life. He doubts that those were the only time he's been in the same place as a vampire. 

Jungkook and his friends, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, and Jung Hoseok, have known each other since First Grade and have been together since. They are always hanging out, but there are a few occasions that they are alone and those moments are when they really put their guards up. 

As Jungkook and his friends walk to school, they talk and laugh at jokes made. 

Jungkook for the last few days had felt like he was being watched, but that wasn't alerting to him due to the fact that he knew many vampires would. 

He bid his friends a 'See you later' as they went to their classes and he sat in his class bored and thinking. He always wondered what it would be like to be bitten, to touch a vampire, or to kiss one. He had head from many that their skin was cold and pale, but their eyes looked full of life, but could turn red in the blink of an eye. He was very intrigued by vampires and loved to learn about them. 

Jungkook's mother had told him when he was very young about how she meet a vampire that never wanted to harm her, but wanted to drink of her blood. She said he was kind, yet fierce. He always thought about those words. 

"Eomma, if he didn't ever want to hurt you then where is he?" He had asked his mother one time as she talked about the vampire. "Sweetie... He wasn't good for me... You may not understand now, but one day you will. Now, go tell your father goodnight and go to bed. You have school in the morning." She said and kissed Jungkook's head before walking to her and his father's bedroom. 

Jungkook didn't understand what his mother meant, and he still doesn't. He never heard about the vampire again. His father was very human and hated vampires. He spent years trying to find what could kill them, until he himself met his death at the hands of one. He was never mad about it though, for Jungkook found interest as he watched the vampire suck the blood from his father. He doesn't quite remember what happened, but he knows that his father deserved it. 

Jungkook has spent many of his years after that researching and trying to find out as much as he could about them. 

The biggest thing about vampires was that they were slowly but surely becoming more in population and they were getting more powerful. 

There were many people trying to find a way to stop this, but as they tried, the vampires became more angry with humans and began to teach their offspring not to fear humans or their authority. 

Humans began to fear vampires more and more as they grew. 'Stay away from them! Never walk alone!' People were always told as they were kids. 'You're safer in groups!' Jungkook remembers hearing a man of government say on tv. Was the man right?

If a vampire was hungry, they would take without thinking, or caring whether someone was alone or in a group of people. Jungkook has also learned that vampires must feed in order to stay sane. The most Jungkook had ever heard of a vampire going without feeding was almost two weeks and it was said that the vampire killed nearly ten people. 

Jungkook chuckled to himself as he walked through the halls of the university. He had seen many pictures of vampires and he had never seen any that weren't attractive. Jungkook was a nice young man. He wasn't too short or too tall. He attended boxing classes and dance as well. He lived in a nice apartment. 

His friends didn't live too far, seeing how they can easily walk to meet up with one another. 

Yoongi and Hoseok lived together since they had been dating now for almost six years, and Jimin was happily single and seemed as if he wasn't looking for a relationship. Jungkook enjoyed his life, but one thing he was still unsatisfied by was his yearn to learn and know more about vampires. The others knew how 'obsessed' he was about them, but they didn't think it was odd or weird that he would constantly research vampires or that he is always talking about them. 

They honestly were intrigued as well, just not as much as Jungkook. 

They were sitting at the lunch table and Jungkook was just sitting there and thinking. He looked over and looked around, thinking as to how many vampires were in the room.

"-ook... Jungkook." He was pulled out of thoughts by Hoseok and he hummed. "What are you thinking so hard about?" Hoseok asked, probably already knowing the answer. He was proved correct when Jungkook gave a huff and ate his food. 

The rest finished eating and went to the rest of their classes. Jungkook was usually an energetic, fun, innocent acting boy, but today he was acting a bit different. He had been feeling a bit off, like he was being watched. He decided to go to the studio and do some boxing after school, blowing off some energy. 

He worked until around 9pm then decided he should head home. 

It was a silent, dark yet bright night with the stars shining and the moon bright. The walk seemed longer than normal and when Jungkook began to near the corner of an alley he sped up. 

He stopped when he heard something like a muffled cry. He froze in place as he looked down into the dark alley. He barley saw two figures, one pinning the other. He held his breath when he saw the shine of fangs. 

Jungkook heard the wet sound of drinking then the sound of struggling. This poor woman was being drained. He brought his hand up to his mouth quickly as he let out a small gasp that didn't go unnoticed. Jungkook froze yet again as he told his feet to move but they just wouldn't listen. 

The vampire looked up and all Jungkook could see was the glaring shine of red eyes seeming like they were trying to stare into his soul. He swallowed thickly and suddenly took off, his feet deciding to finally listen. 

He ran the whole three blocks to his apartment, unlocked his door, went in and locked it back, then stood in the middle of his living room. He didn't bother turning the lights on. He was terrified, terrified that he was followed back home. He slowly turned around and scanned his apartment of what he could see and then walked around. He figured the place clear then went to his room. 

As he changed into his night clothes, Jungkook couldn't help but thing about that encounter. His eyes were beautiful. They looked so fierce, yet so gentle. He laid in his bed and sighed, curling up in his blanket and closing his eyes. He felt as if he dreamed about the vampire. He didn't see his whole face, no, just his eyes.

It wasn't like any encounter he'd had before. This was different, weird to say the least. He was so afraid, yet there was this calmness that he can't explain.

Jungkook fell asleep thinking about how he wanted to see that vampire again, no matter that he was literally draining a woman in an alley. He knows he'll be scared, but he wants to see the vampires face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is practically the same thing I was doing for Mafia.. I’m posting the chapters I already have posted on Wattpad until it’s up to date

Jungkook, the day after seeing that vampire, was having a hard time focusing in school. He couldn't get his mind off of it. The way the vampire looked at him. He was so scared of him, yet, there was something about the vampire that he wasn't afraid of. He had never really met a vampire, just had encounters like that one. Only this one was weird.

Jungkook has never felt this way before. He wanted so bad to see the vampires face, but all he could see was the glow of his red eyes, those beautiful red eyes. 

Jungkook stop! It was a vampire, and vampires kill. They have no mercy on humans. He told himself, not aloud, but in his head. He didn't want to seem crazy. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when his shoulder was being tapped and he looked up to see Jimin standing there. The other two of his friends with him. They joined him for lunch.

"Kook, you never texted me back last night after you left the studio. Was everything alright?" Jimin asked, concerned for his friend. 

"Oh... Uhh... Yeah... Well.... I kinda... Ran into... a vampire.." Jungkook whispered the last part, scared someone would hear. 

Jimin gasped, "Are you hurt!? Did you get bit?!" He asked and Jungkook shushed him. 

"No.. No, I ran home... I was terrified... He... He was.. Drinking from that poor girl.. He saw me and I took off.. Thank God He didn't follow me.." He sighed and the others listened intently.

"What did he look like? Was he handsome?" Jimin asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jungkook huffed. "I wish I could've seen his face.. All I could see was his eyes.. They were beautiful.. and glowing red..." He said and dazed off in the thought of the vampires eyes. 

"Ooooo were you scared?" Hoseok asked and Yoongi almost snorted. He was usually a laid back type of guy, but this was interesting.

Jungkook chuckled. "Well.... Yeah... I was terrified.. But it was weird.. when I saw him and we locked eyes.. I was so scared, but I wasn't at the same time... that's when I ran all the way back home." He said and they all laughed at the last comment. 

"So is that the closest you've been to one?" Yoongi asked, sticking a French fry in his mouth. 

Jungkook nodded. "The other times was only when I happened to see their fangs... but this time I was actually noticed and could have possibly died..." he said and huffed a laugh. 

The bell rang and they quickly went to their classes. 

After school, Jungkook was leaving and he was met by his friends. "Where you going?" Jimin asked and poked Jungkook on the shoulder.

"The library..." He replied quietly as they walked. 

Jimin nodded. "Research? I wanna help.." he said and Jungkook smiled. "Cool!" He said and they walked to the library. Jungkook got a few books on vampires and so did Jimin and they read and read. 

Jungkook wanted to know about vampires feeding, and the different colors of their eyes but all they could find were rumors that weren't proved.

"This sucks... Why would they write about it if they couldn't even prove it true or false.." Jimin whined and Jungkook chuckled, but honestly he let the same way.

"Maybe we'll find something.." Jungkook said as he grabbed another book. 

After a few hours in the library, they decided it was time to go.

"Hey, Kook, can I stay at you place tonight.. I kinda don't feel like walking all the way home this late.." Jimin asked and he was right. He lived farther away than Jungkook and it wasn't necessarily safe at night to walk alone.

"Of course! You don't have to ask.." Jungkook said as they began to walk. It was dark and there was an eire feeling.

Jimin decided to joke around , "Kook, He's coming.. Run.." He said and they began laughing, yet running in fear. They were having a good time yet they truly were afraid. 

Once home, they went inside still laughing. "How many times have I said not to do that! You know how much it scares me." Jungkook said although through laughter.

"It's funny..." Jimin replied and wiped his eyes of the tears from laughing.

"But what if one day you're not playing around... What if I don't believe you.." Jungkook said, turning to a more serious tone. 

"I'm sorry... I won't do it again.." Jimin said and finally began to calm down. "Anyway... Lets watch tv.." He said and plopped onto the couch, grabbing the remote, and turning it on. 

Jungkook sat in a recliner and sighed, "Jimin, we have school tomorrow... We can't stay up late.." He said and chuckled as Tae flipped through the channels.

"I know.." He said and landed on and channel about ghost hunting. "Jimin, you know this stuff isn't real.." Jungkook said and laughed as Jimin watched.

"Everyone thought vampires weren't real and what do ya know... they are.." He said and Jungkook sighed.

"I'm going to bed.. You know where everything is.." Jungkook said and got up, heading to his room. 

Smut is ahead just a warning if you wanna skip it

Jungkook went up to his room and got a towel and clothes ready to take a shower. He stripped and wrapped the towel around his waist. 

As he got the shower ready, he felt a presence in the bathroom with him. He didn't turn around, but when he felt two hands on his waist he stiffened and turned. "Jimin... Don't sneak up on me like that..." He said and tilted his head slightly when Jimin kissed the back of his neck. 

"How long has it been... Two weeks.. three?" Jimin asked as he grazed his teeth on Jungkook's earlobe. He and Jungkook were best friends... With a few benefits. 

When one needed a stress relief, the other was there. They never wanted a relationship because they liked being friends. They didn't have any special feelings for each other either. 

Jungkook hummed, thinking about it. "Two and a half.." He said as Jimin's lips found his in a deep, lustful kiss. 

"You seem.. a bit stressed..." Jimin mumbled as their lips slid together.

"Mmhmm... Gonna help me?" Jungkook asked and Jimin only smirked before pulling off Jungkook's towel and allowing him to take control.

"We gotta stop doing this.." Jungkook muttered as he pushed Jimin up against the tile wall.

"Maybe.. But right now... It's too fun.." Jimin said and moaned as he felt to two fingers enter him. 

Jimin keened and pushed his head back against the tile wall and his fingers found their way into Jungkook's hair and tugged. He moaned as Jungkook pulled his fingers out. 

Jungkook suddenly slammed into Jimin, who cried out brokenly at the sudden pleasure. "K-Kook.." Jimin stuttered as Jungkook's hips snapped against his own so hard the sound could almost override the sound of the showers. His moans were even louder.

"Feels good?" Jungkook asked as he held Jimin up and pounded into him. His hips making a wet slapping sound as the water rolled down their bodies. 

Jimin bit his lip and moaned as he gripped Jungkook's shoulders. "Really.. Like going hard... Don't you.." Jimin stated and let out a particularly high pitched sound when Jungkook found his prostate. 

"Got it.." Was all Jungkook said before he began his attack on that spot, causing Jimin to cry out in pleasure and tense up.

"Gonna cum.." He sobbed out and squeezed Jungkook's shoulders as he came. 

Jungkook buried himself deep into Jimin and came as well, grunting. He rolled his hips a few times nodded pulling out. "Can you stand?" He asked and Jimin nodded. 

Once on his feet, Jimin and Jungkook began to wash up. "Thanks, Jimin... Honestly I needed that.." Jungkook said as he rinsed conditioner from his hair.

"Hey.. We both needed it.. By the way we're cuddling tonight.." Jimin said, giggling. He jumped out of the shower, dried off and put clothes on before running and claiming his spot in the bed. 

Jungkook soon followed and when he laid down, he immediately felt Jimin's arms wrap around him and his face pressed between his shoulder blades. He chuckled, "You're not suppose to be the big spoon.." He said and attempted to roll over. 

"Nope.. Not tonight.." Jimin said and tightened his arms around Jungkook, not letting him move, then the sound of soft snoring filled the room. 

"Ugh.. Fine.." Jungkook said and reached over to turn off the lamp. He felt as he was being watched, but when he looked around he saw nothing. He decided to push it away and snuggled up before going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week since Jungkook caught a glimpse of that vampires eyes and it still kept him up. He cursed himself, tried everything he could, but he always woke up or couldn't sleep because of it being on his mind. 

Did he know why? No.

He was confused as to why just a vampires eyes would render him sleepless.

"Goodnight, Jungkook... Don't stay too late." Kai said, one of Jungkook's boxing friends. He was leaving since he'd been there since before Jungkook had gotten there, and it was farting late. 

"I won't..." He said and smiled at him. Jungkook sighed and soon decided he should go home. He looked at the time as he locked the door to the studio, 11pm.

As he walked, he noticed someone walking as well. He didn't think much of it, but he did stay aware. 

What Jungkook wasn't expecting, was to be grabbed by the shirt, his mouth covered, and pinned against an ally wall. He struggled to get away, but the man holding him was so much stronger. Jungkook whined and shook with fear.

"If I Let go.. You gonna be quiet?" The voice said, strong yet soft in a way. This man's voice was beautiful. It was deep and smooth. 

Jungkook nodded quickly and when the hand in his mouth moved, he was heaving. The man lowered his face to Jungkook's neck.

"Ah! No please!" He begged and heard the man chuckle.

"Why have you been following me?" The man growled and Jungkook whimpered, fear causing him to tremble. 

"I haven't.. I promise.." Jungkook said, his eyes desperate.

"Oh, But you have.. See... You've been trying to find me." The man said and Jungkook's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

He pulled back slightly, letting the light of the alley way come across his face. He had his lips parted in a small smile of amusement. 

This isn't a man... it's a vampire! Jungkook thought and fear overtook him. 

The vampire lowered his face to Jungkook's neck and sniffed then pulled back and Jungkook glanced at his fangs then his eyes. He got lost in this vampire's eyes and it hit him.

"You're him... Y-you're the vampire I caught feeding the other night... H-how did you find me?" Jungkook asked and stared into the deep reddish-brown eyes. 

"I caught your scent that night... Couldn't get away from it.." He answered and pushed away and off of the wall to not pin Jungkook anymore. 

"Your heart.. Why is it beating so fast?" The vampire asked, turning back to Jungkook. He licked his lips and placed one hand in the brick wall beside Jungkook's head, the other reaching up to gently caress his finger tips along Jungkook's jawline. 

Jungkook held his breath, pulling away slightly. "What do you want with me?" He asked, his voice coming off quieter than he wanted.

"Your blood.. it smells like.. Cherries and banana milk.." The vampire said, lowering his head to Jungkook's neck and taking in a deep breath. "It's.... Intoxicating.." He said and pulled away again, backing into the darkness so the only thing visible was the glow of his eyes.

Jungkook swallowed thickly and looked at him, gasping softly when he caught his eyes. The dark orbs were glowing in the darkness. "Why do you like my scent?" He asked, not even knowing his blood had a scent to it. 

"I don't know.... But.. I like it.." He said and smirked before tilting his head and stepping out into the light to show his face fully. 

Jungkook's lips parted slightly and his eyes widened at the sight before him. This vampire was beautiful. His features were like none other. He didn't realize his heart was racing until something happened that he didn't expect. 

This vampire stepped forward and placed his left hand flat against Jungkook's chest. "Are you scared?" He asked in a tone that had Jungkook's breath hitching. 

"You seem scared... But I assure you... I don't want to kill you.." He said and stepped closer, sliding his hand up to grip Jungkook's jaw. 

Jungkook just stared, unable to speak. Yes, he was scared, but inside he was unusually calm in the presence of this vampire. "What makes you so drawn to me?" He finally asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

"You... I don't know what it is." He said and leaned in, his face inches from Jungkook's. "You're so curious about me aren't you? It's why you've been reading isn't it? You want to know more about me and my kind.." The vampire asked, his face relaxed.

"I've been trying to learn about... about.. Vampires.. Since I was young.." Jungkook said quietly and bit his lip. He looked at the vampire's plump, soft-looking lips. 

"You want to learn... Cute... Those books are all lies... Filled with rumors and things to make us seem like we're weak creatures.." The vampire said, a snarl in his voice. 

"We are strong.. And more reliable than humans think.. Back in the day.. Vampire's and humans would make deals.. And there was never a story about that vampire letting the human down.." He said and Jungkook knew he was clearly angry about it. 

"I'm sorry.." Jungkook said, scared but also truly upset that the vampire's are treated the way they are. 

"Don't be.. You didn't know.." The vampire said and leaned down to Jungkook's neck. He licked his lips. 

Jungkook could feel his cool breath fanning across the skin of his neck. "What is your name?" He asked suddenly. 

The vampire smiled and gripped Jungkook's jaw to turn his head slightly. He opened his mouth and gently grazed one of his fangs along the skin of Jungkook's neck.

The boy tensed and closed his eyes, his hands reaching and gripping onto the vampire's clothes. "Please don't.." He asked, but his body wanted to let the vampire. 

"Don't worry, Baby..." The vampire whispered, the pet name slipping past his lips with ease. 

Jungkook didn't think twice about the name, but then felt a sharp pain on his earlobe and when the vampire pulled away he furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Ah... Just as I imagined.." The vampire said as he licked his lips and stepped back. "Sweet.." He said and bit his lip. 

"What?" Jungkook asked and reached up to his ear. He looked at his fingers and saw blood. When he looked up, the vampire was disappearing into the darkness. "Wait! You didn't tell me your name!" He said. 

"It's Taehyung.." He heard, then he was gone, and Jungkook was standing there thinking if it was all a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook woke up to his alarm clock and groaned, reaching over and turning it off. He sat up and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "It was just a dream, Kook.." He said and got up. 

When he got to the bathroom, he turned on the faucet and got his toothbrush ready and began to brush his teeth. He looked in the mirror and that was when he noticed it. 

There was a cut on his earlobe. "Oh my God... It really happened.." He said as he touched the scratch and remembered why it was there. He remembered how the vampire had talked about his blood smelling so good, then how it tasted just as he imagined. 

"His name was Taehyung..." Jungkook said and took a deep breath before he went and finished getting ready for school. He couldn't believe that had actually happened. 

At school, he meet up with his three friends. "Hey, What happened to your ear?" Jimin asked and reached out to touch it. 

"I fell.." Jungkook lied, not wanted to tell them yet. He felt as if they wouldn't believe him. Like, since when does someone have an encounter with a vampire and make it out with only a cut on your ear. 

"Ahh.. Kook, you need to be more careful.." Jimin chuckled and patted Jungkook's back. "So how late did you stay at the studio boxing last night?" He asked, just wanting to know if Jungkook was working himself too much or not. 

"I didn't stay too late.." He said and shrugged. The bell rang and he looked at his friends. "See you next class." He said and ran to his first class to not be late. 

Soon, it was finally lunch time, and Jungkook was ready to be home. "Yah, Jeon, snap out of it." Yoongi said as he and Hoseok sat down with him. 

Jungkook jumped and chuckled softly as he looked at them. "Don't sneak up like that." He smiled and then noticed Yoongi and Hoseok's serious faces. "What?" He asked. 

"What really happened.. We know you're not that clumsy, Kook..." Hoseok said and Yoongi nodded. 

"Guys.. I fell.. That's all.." Jungkook said and began eating, looking away to avoid them swing that he was lying. He'd hoped they would believe him.

"Cut the chase.. We know you didn't fall.." Yoongi said and nodded at his ear. "That cut is too precise.." He said.

"You won't believe me.." Jungkook almost whispered and put his chop sticks down, looking at the table.

"What do you mean? You're our friend. Why wouldn't we believe you?" Hoseok asked, his arm around Yoongi. 

Jungkook looked at them, "You promise you won't think I'm crazy?" He asked and when the two nodded he sighed. "Okay.... I kinda... met the vampire last night.." He said quietly as if for no one else to hear. 

Yoongi's eyes widened, "You what?" He asked and leaned closer to hear better. 

"I.. I was with the vampire last night..." He repeated and unconsciously began to touch the scrape on his ear. "He... He was..." he stopped and sighed. 

"You... Wait.. the vampire? What do you mean? Like... the one you saw feeding... it was him?" Hoseok asked and raised his eyebrows when Jungkook nodded. "How... How are you alive? I mean... thank God you are but.. I've never heard of a vampire and a human having contact but the vampire leaving the human alive.." he said. 

"I know... I was just as surprised as you... I was scared.. But he gave off a calming ora.. Unlike other vampires I've seen.." Jungkook said and sighed. "I dunno... He just... wasn't like the others.." He said as he began eating again. 

"Yah! You guys are eating without me." Jimin said as he plopped down into the seat next to Jungkook. "It's okay.. So whatcha talking about?" He asked and smiled brightly as he leaned against Jungkook. 

"About a new boxing technique I might learn." Jungkook lied, not wanting Jimin to worry about him. He would tell him when he felt Jimin wouldn't freak, but now was not the right time. 

"Ahh nice.. So I was wondering.. Hoseok.. I might be joining the dance class you're in.." Jimin said and the two began to talk. 

Jungkook heard the first bit, but his mind began to wander. 

He began to think about how luring and beautiful this vampire called Taehyung was. His features were oh so delicately carved and his voice, that deep, smooth, mysterious voice that put you in a trace. 

Jungkook couldn't keep his mind off the vampire. He wanted to know more. He was being drawn into something that he knew was dangerous, but something about this Taehyung was so interesting.

"Hello. Earth to Kook. Can you hear me?" Jimin asked as he snapped in front of Jungkook's face.

Jungkook raised his eyebrows and looked at Jimin, being pulled out of his trace about the vampire. 

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Jimin asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at his friend. 

"It's.. Nothing.. Just thinking.." He replied and sighed as the bell rang. 

They all stood and went to the next class, which happened for all four to be together. 

As they ended the school day, they were excited that it was now the weekend. "Let go out tonight.." Yoongi said and shrugged. 

"Sounds fun.. I'm in." Jimin said and Jungkook too. "What are we gonna do?" Jungkook asked. 

"I dunno... Go out.. Drink... Party.." Yoongi said and shrugged as the walked. "Let's figure it out then get going so we have more time.." He said and the others agreed. 

After it got dark, the three were headed to a club and Jungkook sighed. Clubbing really wasn't his thing, but he was going because he knew he and Jimin might leave earlier than Hoseok and Yoongi. 

They got in with fake ID's and began the night. 

Jimin sighed after a few minutes. "Jungkook.. Wanna go? Not really into this ya'know.." He said and Jungkook nodded, turning to Yoongi and Hoseok who were grinding on each other. 

"We're heading out.." Jungkook said and the two nodded saying 'Be safe'. 

Jungkook and Jimin began to walk down the sidewalk towards Jungkook's apartment. Jungkook sighed, thinking about how he hadn't told Jimin the truth about meeting the vampire and decided to tell him as they walked. 

"Wait really? You really met him?" Jimin asked, excited and bouncing. "That's so cool!" He said. 

"Yeah... sorry for not telling you.." Jungkook said and sighed. 

"It's okay, Kook... Don't worry about it." Jimin said and patted Jungkook's back. They stopped when they heard a noise. 

"What was that?" Jimin asked and Jungkook tensed, wanting the get out of there. 

"I don't know.. But I got a bad feeling.." He replied and grabbed Jimin's arm to start pulling him. 

They heard footsteps that seemed to be following them and they sped up. 

Jimin whimpered, clinging to Jungkook's arm. They were both scared as the footsteps sped up too. 

Jungkook turned around and saw no one. "What the.." He asked and suddenly they were grabbed and pulled into the alley. "Kook!"Jimin yelled as they were pulled apart and pinned to the wall. 

"Mmmmm you smell nice.." One said as he smelled Jimin's neck. They were vampires. And they were hungry. 

Jungkook and Jimin were scared. They tried to get away but it was useless. Vampires were much stronger than humans. 

Just as a vampire leaned into Jungkook's neck and grazed his fangs along his neck, he was jerked back and thrown against the other wall. So was the one on Jimin. 

Jimin ran to Jungkook as they were both terrified. Whoever it was that saved them, was now standing in from of them with his back turned to them and his arms out to the side in a protective stance. 

"Come closer I'll rip your throats out." The man growled and Jungkook froze. He knew that voice. 

This wasn't a man, it was Taehyung. 

The two vampires hissed and decided not to challenge Taehyung. It seemed as if they were actually scared of him even though he was only one vampire.

When they left, Taehyung turned around. He was now calm and acting as if nothing had happened. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice deep. 

Jimin and Jungkook stood there with surprise written on their features. 

"Did they hurt you?" Taehyung asked, his hand reaching up to gently run the tips of his fingers along Jungkook's cheek. 

Jungkook was in a daze. He nodded slowly as he stared into Taehyung's deep red eyes. "I'm okay... Jimin?" He asked quietly and the boy nodded as he looked st Taehyung with wide eyes. 

Taehyung looked down to Jungkook's neck and wiped his finger on it, pulling his hand away and looking at his finger. It was blood. 

The vampire had cut Jungkook's neck with his fang. 

Taehyung gave a devilish grin before licking the blood off of his finger. He hummed and licked his lips, glancing at Jimin. "You... Are you scared?" He asked, turning his attention to Jimin. 

The boy gulped, shaking his head. 

"Your racing heart says otherwise.." Taehyung said before leaning into Jungkook's ear. "I can smell your fear.." He whispered, licking the area where the cut on Jungkook's neck was. "No need to fear me... I saved you.." He said as he pulled back. 

"I must be going... But if I were you I'd get home quick... This is the time we all come to hunt.. Other vampire may not be so easy with you." Taehyung said and caressed Jungkook's cheek before he began to disappear into the darkness. 

Jungkook finally let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and grabbed Jimin before all but running home. 

They got there and Jungkook looked the door, his heart beating profusely. 

"Jungkook.... W-was That him?" Jimin asked, fear still on them. 

When Jungkook nodded, Jimin gasped. "Oh my God... Jungkook, the cut on your neck is almost healed.." He said and reached to touch it. 

"What? Oh my... He licked it... when he leaned into me... Do you think?" Jungkook asked, his eyes wide. 

"We have a lot to learn.." Jimin said, taking in what he had seen and now learned.


	5. Chapter 5

This takes place between the time after Kook caught Taehyung feeding and Taehyung saving Jimin and Jungkook

~~~

Taehyung went back to his home, well, his shared home as soon as he as out of sight from this boy who caught him feeding that night. He'd followed him and watched him, being interested. 

The truth was. When he caught a whiff of Jungkook's blood, he was almost entranced. This boy's blood smelled so.... different. It wasn't like most people. It smelled sweet and Taehyung wanted more. 

When he had pulled Jungkook into the alleyway, his intent wasn't ever to hurt the boy, but he couldn't help but scare him a little. 

After he was caught feeding that night, he had looked up and locked eyes with Jungkook, but something was... weird. Seeing the boy almost, calmed him in a way. He didn't understand. 

That was why he followed him and kept tabs. 

Taehyung had almost felt like he was in heaven after he even got the slightest taste of Jungkook's blood. 

He didn't even know the boys name yet.

The vampire only wanted more after that night, so he kept his eyes on the boy. But first, he wanted to tell his elder clan members. 

"Hyung.." He asked, knocking on the door to the studio belonging to the leader of the clan. 

Kim Namjoon.

He was a strong, yet gentle man, or vampire. He was over four centuries old and was very powerful. He had a mate named Kim Seokjin, also a vampire. 

Nothing could compare to the knowledge Namjoon had acquired in his time on this earth. 

He heard a quiet 'Come in' and he did as said. "I have to tell you about this... Experience I had.." Taehyung said as his eyes landed on Namjoon, laying on the couch in his studio. 

"What's it about?" Namjoon asked, sitting up so his full attention was on the boy. 

"I met this.... boy... well.. I didn't meet him yet... See, he caught me feeding last night and I didn't know how to react so I followed him..." The younger vampire stared, fiddling with his sleeves. 

"He's human I assume.." Namjoon said, his hands folded in his lap. 

"Yes... But the thing is.. When he saw me and we locked eyes... I... I don't know it was just... weird.. like it wasn't something I'd experienced before.." Taehyung said as he thought about the moment. 

"He's been renting books on vampires.. but you know those books are all... lies.." He said and grunted, pressing his lips into a thin line. 

"What are you planning, Tae?" Namjoon asked, using the nickname given to him a long time ago.

"I don't know... Can I talk with him?" Tae asked, looking hopefully at Namjoon. 

"Yes.. But be careful.." Namjoon said, smiling at the happy look Tae gave. 

"Thank you.. I'll go.." Tae said before he left the room and went to his own. 

A few days later, Tae was watching Jungkook as he left a building that Tae knew as the dance studio, hit it had many other functions like boxing, recording, etc... 

This was when he pulled Jungkook into that alley and talked a bit with him. 

"You blood smells like.. Cherries and banana milk..." Tae had said, taking a whiff. "It's intoxicating..." And he wasn't lying. 

Breathing the scent of Jungkook's blood was like... walking into your grandmothers house and smelling the cake she baked and having to stop yourself from taking a bite when she said not to. 

Tae had backed up into the darkness, his eyes the only thing able to be seen due to the red glow they gave off. 

He was using all his self control to not ravish the boy and drink him up. But he needed a little taste to satisfy him.

The moment he licked the blood off of Jungkook's ear, he had to restrain himself from biting down on the tender flesh of Jungkook's neck.

"Mmmm.. Just as I imagined... Sweet.." He said and licked his lips, backing away. He made his move to leave until he heard the boys small voice. 

"You never gave me your name.." he had said. 

Tae smirked as he stood in the darkness. "It's Taehyung.." he said and smiled as he watched the boy leave soon after. 

Tae had panicked when he was on his way back to his clan house. He ran to Namjoon's office and knocked on the door. 

The way he was reacting to Jungkook's scent and the taste of his blood was unlike anything he'd felt before.

When no one answered, he ran upstairs to the leaders room. He remembered the rules. 

Don't enter unless given permission. It was used mainly for the studio, but that was because rarely did someone dare to go to Namjoon and Jin's room. 

Tae hesitated as he stood at the door, but he whined and brought his hand up to knock. "Hyung?" He asked, his voice coming off desperate. 

He heard shuffling and footsteps before the door opened and there stood a topless Namjoon with blood on his neck. Tae knew what was happening before he'd interrupted. 

A feeding session. (We'll learn more later)

"Yes?" Namjoon asked, his voice raspy. He didn't seem irritated, but Tae was still on edge. 

"Umm... I.. I need help." He said, not knowing how to put it. 

When Namjoon saw how panicked and desperate Tae was, he decided it was better to let him in. "Jin, sweetie, let's get cleaned.. Tae needs to talk.." He said, letting Tae into their room. 

The two cleaned up and sat down to listen to Tae. They had also motioned for Tae to sit as well. "Go ahead, Tae.. I will help the best I can." Namjoon said with a soft smile.

"Okay... Umm. how do I put this... Well, I met the boy.. he's.. I don't know.. It's his scent... It's.. It's intoxicating.. when I smelled it I couldn't get away and then his blood..." Tae said, licking his lips. "I tasted a little bit.. no, I didn't bite him.. but.. A little scratch.. I liked it and... I... It's nothing like I've had before..." He said, looking at his Hyungs pleadingly. 

They looked to each other. "Ummm... Tae.. Right now it's seems like you've grown an attachment to the boy... You should talk to him.. Get to know him.. See if it continues.." Namjoon said, looking at Tae. He had an idea, but he wanted more reactions and details of Tae's attachment before he really could give him answers and advice. 

Tae nodded, looking to the bed, "I just... It's weird... The way... The way his body reacted.. It was rather.. Confusing.." Tae said now that he thought about it. 

"He was scared.. I could hear how fast his heart was beating.. and I could smell it.. But there was something else... He wanted me to.. Be close to him and.. I don't know.. It was weird.." He said, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Well... You should talk.. that's a great place to start.." Jin chimed in, smiling sweetly at Tae. 

"Thanks, Hyungs.. really.." Tae said and smiled before he took his leave and went to his room in the big house. 

One night as Tae was wandering around he heard a scream cut off and decided to find out what it was. 

As he quietly stalked through the darkness he caught the scent of two humans and two vampires. 

He moved in closer and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. 

Right as the vampire tried to sink his teeth in the boy's neck, he gripped the vampire's hair and pulled him back. He did the same to the other and growled at them, baring his fangs. 

He saw the smaller boy run to Jungkook and cling to him, so he took his chance to get in from of them in a protective stance. 

"Come any closer, and I'll rip your throats out.." Tae growled, his eyes glowing brighter with anger of them hurting the human.

When the two vampires finally decided to leave, Tae turned around and his attention was on Jungkook. He could smell fresh blood. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked, a hand reaching up to caress Jungkook's cheek. He locked eyes with Jungkook. 

"Uhh... y-yeah.. Jimin?" Jungkook asked, looking to the boy. 

"I'm okay.." Tae heard the boy say and he glanced over to him. "Your heart shows fear... but you don't need to fear me.. in fact... I'm head to help.." Tae said, looking back to Jungkook. 

He noticed the cut on his neck and he frowned. Those scumbags will pay for hurting him. Tae thought, leaning in to Jungkook's neck.

Before Jungkook could say anything, he licked up the blood and licked over the wound. He pulled back and hummed, licking his lips. 

"You should get home.. it's late and not a good time for you to be wandering around... It's hunting time.." Tae said, his eyes glowing impossibly brighter in the darkness. 

Jungkook nodded and Jimin clung close. "T-thank you..." Jungkook said and Tae smiled before disappearing completely. 

"J-Jungkook... w-was That him?" Tae heard the smaller boy, Jimin, ask. 

"Mmm... So his name is Jungkook.. Good to know." Taehyung said quietly as he watched the two leave. 

After Tae made sure they weren't followed home, he practically ran to his clan's house.

He was looking for Namjoon. "Hyung?" He called and as he rounded a corner, he ran into him. "Oh.. Can I speak with you please?" He asked and Namjoon nodded. 

"Sure.. I just have to finish up with this one thing.. Meet me in my studio.." Namjoon said and Tae nodded, doing as told. 

Taehyung waited in the studio, sighing in relief when Namjoon walked in and sat in his desk chair. "What is it you need to talk about?" He asked. 

"The human... I saw him again.. His name is Jungkook... But that's not what I need to talk about.. Well it is but.. Anyway... He... Namjoon, he's.. I can't keep myself away from him.. And his blood... Oh his blood.." Taehyung said, licking his lips. 

"You bit him!?" Namjoon asked, leaning forward. 

"No, No.. I didn't.. See... Him and his friend were attacked by other vampires... I don't know what came over me but I... Protected them... And when I turned around to see if they were okay.. Jungkook had a cut on his neck and if I wouldn't have licked it he could have bled a lot.." Tae said, thinking back on it. 

Tae was confused as to what was happening. He'd never felt this way before, especially for a human. 

"What was his blood like?" Namjoon asked, an eyebrow raised. 

"It was... Different.. Like.. I've never tasted anything like it.." Tae said, fidgeting slightly. 

"Mmmm... I think you need to talk... be friendly.." Namjoon said, wondering what could this be. 

"He wants to learn... Desperately.. about our kind... Something tells me he's.. Different than others.." Tae said as he remembered seeing Jungkook reading in the library a few times. 

"Talk to him... see what his intentions are.." Namjoon said and leaned back in his chair. "I don't think it could do much harm.." He said and nodded at Tae. 

"Thank you... I will talk to him.." Tae said and stood, giving a small bow of respect to the leader and walked out. 

'Let's see what this Jungkook wants to know' Tae thought to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook day on his couch with his head in his palms. 

"Jungkook.. Oh my God!" Jimin said, freaking out. He couldn't believe they'd just come in contact with vampires, but then was saved and protected but the very one that Jungkook had talked about. 

Jungkook leaned back and wiped his neck. "What the- Oh my.. Jimin, come here.." He said and bared his neck. "That vampire had cut me.. But look it's healed.." he said in disbelief. 

"Oh my God, Kook... Wait.. Didn't he lick you there? Do you think?" Jimin gasped, realization hitting. "He healed you.." He said. 

"But how? How could a vampire heal?" Jungkook asked, them groaned in slight pain. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed them. 

"Kook, are you okay?" He asked and squeezed his shoulder. Concern was written on his face. 

"Yeah... My eyes just hurt a little.." Jungkook replies and blinked a few times before looking at Jimin. 

The boy gasped as he looked at Jungkook's eyes. "Jungkook... Y-your eyes.. t-they're purple.." He said, his face full of shock. 

Jungkook gasped and got up to run to the bathroom and look in the mirror. 

Sure enough, his eyes were glowing purple. 

"What the hell!? I have to talk to him. There's something going on.." Jungkook said, panicking. 

Jimin came in, "Hey hey.. Calm down.. I'm sure it's just us freaking out over what happened.. let's just go to sleep and talk about it more tomorrow okay?" He said, trying to make the situation a little better. 

Jungkook sighed but nodded. "O-okay.." 

"I'll sleep on the couch.. and don't try to stop me.." Jimin said with a chuckle and patted Jungkook's back. 

He glanced into Jungkook's eyes, relieved when he saw the normal, chocolate brown color. 

They went to bed, although Jungkook wanted to stay up. Jimin had bribed him and got him to fall asleep. 

The next morning, Jungkook woke up and went into the kitchen. He heard a knock on the door and went to open it. 

Nobody was there, but he saw a note laying on the ground. He picked it up and looked around before closing the door and going to the kitchen. 

Bunny, 

Meet me at Small Town Café at 2pm  
We can talk about anything you want  
I'll answer your questions the best I can :)

Love Tae<3

Jungkook smiled as he read the note. 

Tae had a nickname for him. Bunny. Jungkook smiled as he thought about the name coming from Tae's lips. 

Any questions he wanted. Jungkook thought about it and went over to where Jimin was sleeping on the couch. "Jimin ssi, wake up.." He looked at the time, seeing it was almost 12pm. 

"Huh? What do you want?" Jimin groaned, hiding his face. 

"Tae, wants to meet me at the café and I need your help with what to wear." He said. 

Jungkook didn't know why, but he wanted to impress Tae. 

"Oh! I'm picking your outfit!" Jimin said and jumped up, running to Jungkook's room. 

"Duh! That's why I'm waking you up." He said and followed Jimin.

"Here... put this on.." Jimin said, handing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt to Jungkook. 

"This?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. "Yes, trust me." Jimin replied and practically shoved him into the bathroom. 

Jungkook came out about fifteen minutes later and sighed. "Really think this is a good outfit?" He asked. 

Jimin gawked at Jungkook. "Holy shit.." He said and raised his eyebrows. "You literally look like a snack.." He said. 

Jungkook scoffed, "I don't even know why I'm trying to impress him.. He's a vampire.." He said, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Well.. Last night he seemed to be pretty into you.." Jimin said, hands on his hips. 

"Shut up.." Jungkook said, a blush finding it way to his cheeks. He looked at the time. "You really took two hours to pick an outfit for me!?" He asked, seeing it was a little past 1pm, and he had to walk.

"Well get going then! Don't be late for your vampire date!.. Ooh that rhymed.." Jimin laughed at himself. "Go Twilight.. I'll leave after I take a shower.." He said and Jungkook huffed before he left. 

As he walked, he could help but feel nervous. 

He saw the café and took a deep breath in as he walked up to it. Was Tae even here yet? He shrugged and walked in, looking around. He didn't see the vampire yet. 

As he stood, someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. "Oh!" He said, blushing wildly at the way he realized he looked the man up and down. "Hello, Tae.." He said quietly.

Tae was dressed a little fancy for meeting up at a café, but when was a vampire known not to show off their wealth and attractiveness. (Btw Tae does have that blond hair)

Jungkook swallowed thickly, noticing how broad Tae's frame was. He truly was attractive. 

"Nice to see you too, Bunny..." Tae said and licked his lips. "Let's sit.." He said, his voice quiet but strong. 

Jungkook nodded softly and followed Tae to the back of the shop. They sat down and Jungkook fidgeted slightly. He noticed how Tae was looking at the open expense of his neck and collar bones. 

"Tae..." He said quietly, drumming his fingers on the table lightly. 

Tae blinked and looked at Jungkook's face, now realizing what he was doing. "Sorry.." He said and shifted in his seat. "So.. We met to talk right... I'm listening.." He said and leaned back. 

"Oh... Yeah right.. Ummm... So uhhh... My first question... the rumors.. are they true?" Jungkook asked, his Dow eyes wider than ever. 

"Be more clear, Bunny.." Tae said, a soft smile on his face. 

"Oh umm... like.. Light.. doesn't it burn? Garlic? Wooden stakes.. Holy water? All that stuff..." He said and watched how Tae grinded his jaw. 

Tae chewed his lip. "Light... That's a good one.. I'll let you think about that.. I came here in the middle of the day.. Garlic does nothing but it tastes good.. wooden stakes are just like a splinter.. Hurts to get it out but it won't kill us.. Now... Holy water.. That burns like pouring boiling water onto yourself.. But other rumors are all fake.." Tae said and hummed. 

"Although... Light could kill us.. if we are in the sun too long or for extended periods of time it weakens us and we could die of dehydration... I'm sure you know what that inquires.." Tae said and Jungkook nodded. 

"Okay then.. Last night.. you.. I had a cut on my neck.. You.. Licked it... and it was healed.." Jungkook said, absentmindedly touching the area. 

"Oh yes.." Tae said and leaned foreword, "Our saliva has a healing mechanism so if we don't want to kill our.. Prey as you would say.. We can stop them from bleeding.." 

"Also... We have venom.. Different kinds with different functions.." He said and drug his tongue over the top of one of his fangs. "One to.. Kill.. One to help... calm our victims.." Tae said as he licked his lips and looked at Jungkook's neck. 

"What does it do.. The calming one?" Jungkook asked, curious.

"Well... See... It's calming.. In a way. This is the one we use to help seduce our victim if they are that type.. or if we are in a feeding club.." Tae said, smirking slightly. "But... Even without this venom.. Some.. well most bites feel this way.." He said, glancing up at Jungkook. 

"What way?" The boy asked, now really wanting to know. 

"Pleasureful.... Most people will tell you that a vampires bite is the most.. Ecstatic feeling.." Tae said and licked his lips at the way Jungkook tensed. 

"Oh.." He said softly and swallowed thickly. 

"There are others though.." Tae said, leaning back again. 

"What do they do?" Jungkook asked and leaned forward a bit more. 

"One causes pain.. a lot of it.. that's about it for the venom though.." Tae said and smiled, "Do you have anymore questions?" He asked. 

"Ummm... Oh uhh... This.. This scared me... But... I wanted to know what you did to my eyes last night." Jungkook said, referring to when they were purple.

"What do you mean?" Tae asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "I didn't do anything to your eyes.." He said. 

"Oh... Never mind then... I think I was just.. Dreaming then.." Jungkook said, looking away. He decided to change the subject and ask another question. 

"Umm.. I was wondering.. about feeding.. Like.. I saw you that night.." He said, hoping to get answers. 

"Bunny.. This is the thing.. that night.. I was starving.. me and my clan don't kill people.. at least we try not to.. I never liked the thought of killing people just so I could live.. it didn't seem right to me." Tae said, turning to a more serious topic. 

They spent hours talking about how Taehyung had been starved and didn't have a choice and that vampires after a certain amount of time without feeding can become... wild as Tae put it. 

It was getting dark and Jungkook decided he needed to get home before it was too late in the night. 

"I'll walk with you.." Tae said as he stood and held his hand out for Jungkook to grab. 

The boy looked at it for a short moment before reaching to take the hand. It was cold, yet warm in a way. 

"Thank you.." Jungkook said and blushed darkly when Tae brought his hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. 

"My pleasure.." Taehyung said and began walking with Jungkook. 

"So you're in school.. What year?" He asked, glancing at the way Jungkook's skin shone in the moonlight. He was a beautiful sight to behold.

"I'm in my senior year.." Jungkook replied, looking at Tae. He noticed how the vampire looked at him and it made him blush. 

"Mmm.." Taehyung hummed and looked away, realizing he had been staring. 

As they neared Jungkook's apartment, Tae took in a deep breath. 

The walk was silent, but comfortable. Jungkook hadn't felt this nice walking at night in a while. 

"Well.. Thank you for letting me ask you so many questions.." Jungkook said and smiled st Tae as they stood in front of his apartment door. 

"My pleasure.." Tae said and licked his lips as he looked between Jungkook's eyes and mouth. He didn't know why he was so drawn to the boy. 

Jungkook's breath hitched and he couldn't help but lean with Taehyung.

Slowly and gently, their lips met. It was light and smooth at first, but when Jungkook's hands found their way to Tae's shoulders, it got heated and they found themselves panting as they kissed the breath from each other. 

Jungkook whimpered as Taehyung moved to mouth at Jungkook's neck right below his ear. He sucked a few dark marks into the spot. "Bunny.. Do me a favor.. Let's make this a regular thing.." Tae said before he even thought. 

Jungkook moaned softly, living the way Tae's lips felt on his skin. "Deal..." He said and tugged Tae's Head back to connect their lips again. He felt one of the fangs graze his lip. 

"Mmm.. addicting.." Tae mumbled as he slowly pulled away. His had list and bliss in his eyes that were glowing red. "See ya later, Bunny.." He said and he was gone. 

Jungkook was left stunned but wanting more of what Tae was giving him. Why did he want this vampire so much? He had only really talked to him once and he wanted more of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!   
> So this chapter was fun bc this is where the plot begin to really set in  
> I hope you guys are enjoying it   
> I really put a lot of thought and work into this story


	7. Chapter 7

"Jimin.. It's... It's not what it looks like.." Jungkook tried, chuckling at the way the boy was looking at him. 

"Oh really? It looks like you ravished each other and you ended up with hickeys on your neck.." Jimin said, his hand on his hip. 

"Okay it is what it looks like.. But to be fair he leaned in first. Who was I to turn down a handsome vampire kiss... Did I mention he looked like a full course meal?" Jungkook said, his mouth practically watering at the thought of the vampire. 

"Kook! You let a vampire get his mouth on your neck! On purpose! He could ave killed you!" Jimin stressed, concerned for his friend.   
"But he didn't." Jungkook said with his eyebrow raised. 

"Kook, please, please, please be careful... You know what they're capable of... By the way.. What all did you ask him?" Jimin asked, curious now.

Jungkook sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He told Jimin about what he and Taehyung had talked about and that he was very forward and mysterious, but he didn't hold back. 

"Ooooo... I think he likes you, Kook... He calls you Bunny... That's like the cutest pet name ever!" Jimin squealed, hopping slightly. 

"No way he likes me.. He's a vampire and umm last time I checked we're on the food chain not dating list.." Jungkook said, sighing as he got his stuff together for school the next day.

"Well... He didn't kill you or drink you so that's a plus.." Jimin said and laughed, getting his stuff together. "By the way.. Hoseok wants you to come to the studio tomorrow." He said and Jungkook nodded. 

"Hey... Can we go to the library? I wanna see about a few things.." Jungkook said as he finished gathering his stuff. 

"Sure.. But what else could you possibly want to know? I mean.. if you wanna know something just ask that Taehyung vampire.." Jimin said and Jungkook sighed and shrugged. "Well... I wanna know if there's any other topics about vampires I don't know about that I want to know about.." Jungkook said.

"Ohh.. I see... You just want a reason to be around him..." Jimin said with a mischievous smile. 

"N-no... I-I just have questions.." Jungkook stuttered, almost dropping his bag. 

"Sure you do... alrighty then.. let's get going.." Jimin said and patted Jungkook on the back before walking out the door and Jungkook followed. 

They went out that night and spent time at the library. Even though Jungkook had gotten his questions answered, he wanted to see if there were other things he wanted to ask if it was true or not. 

Like, did vampires have partners? What did they do? How did a vampires form clans? And most importantly, a topic Jungkook found in a book that intrigued him. Soulmates and Mates: Claiming. 

Jungkook was very interested in that topic, but he figured it could wait since he was just getting use to the fact that a vampire was the one he was interest in. 

The next day, Jungkook finished his tests and exams with much hard work and stressing. He was leaving school and on the way to the dance studio to meet with Hoseok. 

They were working on a choreo that was for an exam in their dance class. Hoseok majored in dance, and Jungkook in Dance and Music. 

"Hey, Kook! Ready to get started!?" He asked and Jungkook chuckled with a nod. "So I came up with some more moves... they are a little difficult and honestly take some hard moving, but it looks really nice and fits the song.." Hoseok said, turning into his serious dance mode. 

"Alrighty... Lets get it!" Jungkook said, chuckle as he walked over to Hoseok and they took position. 

Hoseok was right, it was a bit difficult, but soon Jungkook was handling it was just a few mess ups. "There you go! That's it!" Hoseok said as Jungkook finished the choreo with no faults. 

"Well.... Seems like you've got it down. Let's do it at least twice before we leave." Hoseok said and Jungkook nodded. 

They finished practice and Jungkook decided to stay a little while to practice a bit more. 

"Alright, but Kook... Don't overwork yourself.." Hoseok said as he turned a few lights off through the building and left. 

Jungkook ran through the choreography a few times until he was drenched in sweat and panting. He began to gather everything he brought with him and get ready to go. 

He locked the place up and began to walk home. "I wonder if he's out tonight.." He mumbled as he walked. He wasn't as scared to walk at night as he use to be after meeting Taehyung.

He got a phone call and answers when he saw Jimin's caller ID. "Hello?" He asked as he walked. 

"Hey, Kook.. I found a book on vampires.. it's pretty recent.. The authors name Is Heong Lojwu.." He heard Jimin's voice said. "But wait.. there's more.. I looked him up and it turned out Lojwu was a vampire... I read some of the book and it seems to be pretty acturate according to what you told me.. Get your butt home I just found some cool stuff.." he heard and chuckled. 

"Alright.. I'm almost there.. See you in a minute.." He said and hung up. Jungkook chuckled to himself as he went to his apartment and unlocked the door. 

"Jimin ssi, I'm here.." He said as he walked in and closed the door, locking it. "So, What did you find?" He asked and Jimin came up with him holding the book. 

"Jungkook, this is like.. amazing.. It mostly talks about like a vampires habits and manners in the way they do things.." He said and lead Jungkook to go sit on the couch with him. 

"Ooh.. Like what?" Jungkook asked, interested. He held the book and opened it as Jimin began talking. 

"Okay so it explained that vampires are very mysterious.. they tend to hide in the darkness even though there is no need. They do it because it adds to the mystery. But.. what got me was the different things they do.. like growling.. I don't understand it like how do they do it? I can't.." Jimin said and tried but failed. 

Jungkook chuckled, "I don't know.. let me try.." He said and tried to growl. He failed a few times, but suddenly he began to try and a deep rumble made its way out of his throat and both him and Jimin jumped in shock. "What the hell!?" Jimin asked, his eyes wide. 

"I don't know! It just happened!" Jungkook said, covering his mouth with his hand. "Try it again." Jimin said and Jungkook nodded and tried again. Yet again, the deep rumble of a growl made its way through his throat. 

"Oh my God.. Jungkook, you growled.. How the hell did you do that?!" Jimin asked, his eyes wider. 

"I don't know! That's so cool!" Jungkook said and smiled widely. "What does it say about vampires growl?" 

"Well... It says that vampires don't growl about much.. It's rare to have a vampire growl.. Unless it's for their mate or clan members.." Jimin said, letting Jungkook read the book. "And.. Do you remember that night he saved our asses? Well.. He growled when he got in front of us.. He growled, Jungkook.." He said. 

"Did you know that his number was in the back of that note he left you? Jungkook, you need to call him. Apparently he's got a thing for you because he ducking growled... And they only do that for the closest people to them." Jimin said, giving the note to Jungkook. 

"Yeah.. Yeah... Umm... Wow.. This is.. a big discovery.. I really need to talk to him..." Jungkook said and felt his heart pounding. 

"Yeah I need to talk to him.." He said again, this time a small smile finding its way to his lips at the thought that Taehyung really did like him.


	8. Chapter 8

Jungkook pulled out the note which had Taehyung's number on it and decided to send a text. 

Jungkook:  
Hey, it's Jungkook. I have a question.

Taehyung:  
Hello, Bunny... I see you found my number   
On the back of the note.  
What is it love?

Jungkook smiled at the term, Love. He smiled and typed away. 

Jungkook:  
Can we meet up? I wanted to talk some more... And.. Maybe just hang out..

Taehyung:   
Sure thing  
Where at?   
I'd drop my plans to see you, Bunny.

Jungkook:  
At the Boxing Studio..  
I'll be there all day practicing and working at the gym area so you can come by 

Taehyung:   
See ya there love;3  
[Read]

Jungkook sighed as he looked at his phone. Taehyung really was interested in him. Jungkook didn't know what it was, but he felt this... desire to be with him and feel his warmth. It was a bit.. Different but he didn't think anything of it. 

He dressed in workout clothes and gathered his backpack he took with him to the studio and began his walk. 

Jungkook had checked the time, seeing tha it was close to 2pm. He unlocked the door to the studio and walked in, going straight to the boxing and gym area. 

"Let's get started.." He said out to himself and began the day. 

By the time he was done working out, he was sweaty and panting. His tank top resting low on his neck. He headed over the boxing area and chugged a water bottle. Right as he began, the door opened. He looked over and saw a familiar face he'd been waiting for. 

"Hello, Bunny.." Taehyung said as he walked in and took in the sight before him. "You look-"  
"Like a wreck I know.." Jungkook cut in, but Tae tilted his head slightly. "No actually... I was going to say you look like a hot mess.." He smirked. 

"O-oh..." Jungkook sputtered, almost tripping, but Tae caught him. He gasped at the feeling of Tae's touch and looked at him, licking eyes. He held the gaze for a few moments. 

He felt like he was being held by the only person who could. His body felt like it was home. He didn't understand it, but for some reason he pushed himself closer to Taehyung's body. He didn't know why or how, but he ended up crashing their lips together in a deep heated kiss. 

Jungkook knew taehyung could smell him, could hear how his heart was beating fast. He knew that Tae was resisting his instincts to devour him and leave him for dead, but why? Why was Tae so in to him? Why did Jungkook was to be in Taehyung's presence? So many questions that revolves around what Jungkook was feeling, but all he could focus on now was how right it felt. 

He felt like Taehyung's arms were his stronghold, and there was no bother place that could make him feel this safe. 

His chest was on fire, but a good kind of burn. He was letting that feeling take over and control his actions as he gripped Tae's face and kissed him harder. 

"Bunny... Mmph..." Taehyung mumbled, his hands holding Jungkook's waist. He could feel the desire and want on Jungkook. 

"Taehyung... What makes you so interested in me?" Jungkook suddenly asked and pulled away slightly.

Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and tried to kiss Jungkook again, but the boy didn't let him. Tae whined, "Kookie~" he pouted. 

Jungkook smiled slightly, thinking the pouting vampire was being cute. "Tae, answer me please... Why do you have so much interest in me?" He asked, wanting the answer before he let himself get carried away. 

Taehyung sighed and thought for a minute. "I like you, Jungkook..." He said and when the boy raised an eyebrow, he huffed. "I really like you.. Like... I want to be with you.." He said, blushing slightly. 

Huh... I didn't know vampires could blush.. Jungkook thought and smiled. He honestly really like the vampire too. This was also the first time Jungkook had witnessed Taehyung being cute. Usually he was very mysterious and showed his strength and dominance. 

"Can I kiss you now?" Taehyung asked and puckered his lips, looking at Jungkook's. Jungkook chuckled and nodded, leaning in and kissing Tae. 

"Mmm.." Tae hummed and squeezed Jungkook's hips. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, which caused it to heat up more as well. He let his hands wander to slide under Jungkook's shirt. He trailed them up his toned stomach and chest. 

Jungkook reached to grab Tae's wrists and he hummed. "Wait... Can we go to my place?" He asked, feelings himself get lost. He didn't want to do this in the middle of the studio and have Hoseok or Jimin walk in. 

Taehyung smirked and nodded, reaching down to grab Jungkook's bag. "Hold on.." He said and before Jungkook was able to react he was held by Tae and within seconds they were at the door to his apartment. 

"Whoa, how-" "Another bonus to being a vampire, Bunny.." Tae said and winked. 

Jungkook was in awe. There was still things he didn't know, but he was learning. As he grabbed his key to unlock the door, he felt Tae come up behind him and begin kissing the nape up his neck. Jungkook shivered and closed his eyes for a second. 

"Baby, the quicker you unlock the door the quicker I can take care of you.." Taehyung whispered in a deep husky tone. He smirked, knowing with what he was doing it was hard for Jungkook to focus. 

He brought his hands around and to the front of Jungkook, running them up his stomach and chest. 

Jungkook made a small noise, trying his best to unlock the door. He finally got it and then he yelped slightly when he was pushed in and turned around. He dropped his bag on the floor and the keys with the bag as he grabbed onto Tae. 

As Tae kissed him, he pushed him so Jungkook was walking backwards. He pulled up Jungkook's tank top and lifted it up and over his head. He began to push Jungkook to his room. 

As they passed, they didn't notice Jimin sitting on the couch, who was now staring where they were in surprise. His eyes were wide, and he soon blinked rapidly. "Did it really just see Jungkook and Taehyung?" He asked himself and stood up to go see but stopped when he heard a moan. "Yep.." He said and quickly gathered his things and left. 

In the other room, Tae had pushed Jungkook onto the bed as both were now down to their boxers. He grinded his hips down onto Jungkook's. "Bunny... tell me... What do you want?" He asked and ran his hands down Jungkook's sides. 

"Mmm... Taehyung, I want you.." Jungkook said and moaned when Tae pulled his boxers off and began stroking him. "Ugh.. Please.." He begged. 

"Good..." Tae said and took off his own boxers, smirking. He leaned down and began to trail kisses from Jungkook's neck down his chest and stomach. "Suck on these.." He said as he placed three fingers at Jungkook's mouth. He hummed as he felt the warmth of Jungkook's mouth take in his fingers. He leaned down and took Jungkook's hardened member into his mouth and sucked slightly before he began to bob his head. 

Jungkook moaned around Taehyung's fingers as he drooled around them. All that could be heard were slerping noises from Tae sucking Jungkook off and Jungkook sucking Tae's fingers. 

"Good job, Bunny.." Taehyung said and pulled his fingers from Jungkook's mouth. "Can you bend your legs a little for me?" He asked and Jungkook listened. "Good.." He said and placed a finger at Jungkook's entrance, circling and teasing. When he pushed the finger in, he smiled at the long whine it earned him.

Taehyung began to work Jungkook open, soon added a second finger, then a third. "Ah.. Tae.. Please.." Jungkook whined and rolled his hips, wanting more. "Please what, Bunny?" Tae asked even though he already knew. "Please.. Pl- I need you... Need you in me.." he panted, squirming. 

Tae chuckled and crawled up, "So desperate.. I love it.." He said as he lined himself up. He leaned down and captured Jungkook's lips in a heated kiss, pushing himself in as he did so. 

Jungkook moaned, but it was swallowed up by Tae. He wrapped his legs around him as well as his arms. "Tae... Mmph.." He moaned as the vampire began to roll his hips. 

"Mmmm... Feel good, Baby?" Tae asked, propping himself up on his elbows, one on each side of Jungkook's head caging him in. He let his hands tangle in Jungkook's hair as he kissed him. 

Jungkook moaned and arched his back as Taehyung thrusted into him. "T-Tae.." He whimpered and let his hands wander the expanse of skin of Tae's sides and back. He let out a high pitched moan and threw his head back, baring his neck to Tae. 

Taehyung glanced at Jungkook's neck and grunted as he kept thrusting harder into him. He leaned down and kissed the boy's neck, nipping slightly, but keeping his fangs from touching. He didn't want to bite Jungkook, not now, not yet. He didn't think he'd be able to control himself if he did it now. 

"Tae... I-I'm close.." Jungkook moaned, squirming slightly. He became a whining and whimpering mess. "Ah.. I- I'm.... Ugh..." He moaned and bucked his hips, reaching down to stroke himself. "Cum, Baby.." He heard Tae's gruff voice say into his ear, and that was all he needed to push him over the edge. 

Jungkook cried out as he came, his back arching him up into Tae. "He gripped onto Tae for dear life as his body jolted with pleasure. His climax set off Tae's. He stilled his hips in Jungkook and moaned lowly, the deep sound causing Jungkook to shiver. 

Taehyung pulled out of Jungkook and pecked his lips softly, caressing his cheek. "You did great.." He said and smiled gently. 

Jungkook smiled weakly with hooded eyes. He was tired now. "Tae.." He whined when he got up. "Don't worry, Baby, I'm just gonna clean you up.." Tae said and went to get a warm wet rag. He came back and gently wiped up and cleaned Jungkook off. 

Tae then climbed into the bed with Jungkook and covered them both with the blanket. He laid on his back and pulled Jungkook to lay on his chest. "Tae?" Jungkook asked, looking up at him with a smile. "What is it, Bunny?" Tae asked, gently combing his fingers through Jungkook's hair. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?"


	9. Chapter 9

It has been about two weeks since Jungkook had asked Taehyung to be his boyfriend, and maybe it was a bit rushed but taehyung had answered right as the words left Jungkook's mouth. 

"Yes.." He'd said and the Bunny boy almost leaned out of the bed in excitement. 

Jungkook hadn't wanted to be away from Tae since, although he could be with him all the time, it was becoming regular for Tae to stay at Jungkook's place, whether he stay all weekend or come late at night and stay until Jungkook left the next day for school. 

"Tae... I want you to meet my friends later if that's okay... They know about you and have been wanting to meet you..." Jungkook said as he walked up to the vampire, his hands resting on his shoulders. He was hesitant knowing that he would be meeting other humans. 

Taehyung gripped Jungkook's hips, looking at him with deep red eyes. "I don't mind.. As long as I get to be with you.." He said and winked, leaning in and pecking Jungkook's lips. 

Jungkook smiled against the soft lips and pulled away, ".....They'll be here in ten minutes... By the way... I'm gonna need you to not be all scary cause Hoseok Hyung is... An easily scared person.." He said, chuckling at the thought of his Hyung's reactions. "He's funny though... Yoongi Hyung seems like a grump, but overall he's just a little teddy bear that wants to hold hands and cuddle.. Hoseok Hyung and Yoongi Hyung are together... Now, Jimin.... He's really cool... He is like the party of the group.." Jungkook told Tae, smiling. 

"Ahhh.... so... Jimin... That's who you were with the night I stopped those vampires from hurting you guys.." Taehyung said, thinking. "And... I think I might scare your friend just to see.." He laughed and Jungkook did too. 

"Well... He's gonna be a little scared at first but I'm sure he'll warm up to you.." Jungkook said and perked up when there was a knock on the door. "I'll go get it.." He said and ran off. 

"Kookie!" Jimin yelled and hugged him tightly, walking in. Yoongi and Hoseok followed. "So where's your little vampire-" Yoongi stopped when he saw Tae come up behind Jungkook. His eyes widened, seeming very small. 

Jungkook turned and saw Tae, "Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok... This is Taehyung.. Tae this is Jimin, Yoongi, and Hoseok.." He said and smiled. 

Taehyung looked at them and smirked, "Hello..." He said, his voice deep and raspy. He was being intimidating and he knew it, but he was a vampire and was standing with his boyfriend so he couldn't help it. 

He was standing straight to look taller, his chest was a bit puffed up, and he deepened his voice a little. 

"Let's go and sit down.." Jungkook said as he took Tae's wrist and pulled him. "Come on guys.. He won't bite.." He chuckled and the two sat on the couch. Yoongi and Hoseok sat together and Jimin sat on the floor. 

"So... Taehyung.. w-why were you smelling the air a minute ago?" Jimin asked, curiosity taking over. He looked like a five year old ready to hear an exciting story. 

"I was smelling you.." Taehyung answered, not caring about the questions he knew he'd be getting. Since he'd were Jungkook's friends and they were close he knew he could trust them. 

"Wait... We have smells?" Yoongi asked, his eyes narrowed. 

"Yes.. Your blood... Your scent.. They both smell different for everyone.. Everyone has a different smell.. Vampires can smell better than any other creature.." Tae said, leaning back on the couch. 

"Ohh... What do I smell like?" Jimin asked, eyes wide with excitement. 

"Umm.." Tae hummed and sniffed the air, searching for Jimin's scent. "Strawberries..." He said and tilted his head. "Hoseok smells like vanilla... And Yoongi smells like... Mint and cinnamon.." He said and chuckled at their expressions. 

"Whoa... That's cool! Wait wait.. So what does Jungkook smell like?" Yoongi asked, glancing at Jungkook. 

"Hmm..." Tae leaned over and put his face in Jungkook's neck, gently scenting him. He pulled away after a few moments. "I can't place his smell... But... It's very... sweet... and calming.." He said, looking at the boy. 

"His scent calms you down?" Jimin asked and Tae nodded. "Awww! Jungkook, you calm him down!" Jimin said, melting at the cuteness. 

"What about your fangs?" Yoongi suddenly asked, his head tilted a little. 

"Yoongi!" Hoseok whisper shouted, gripping his arm. 

"What? You're the one who wanted to know." Yoongi said and Hoseok shied away. 

"You want to see them?" Tae asked, looking at Hoseok. He knew Hoseok was the scared one, so he wanted to be nice. 

Hoseok hesitates, but slowly nodded. "Y-yes.." He said and leaned closer to Yoongi. 

"Okay... I'll show you..." Taehyung said and leaned forward. The others did as well to see. 

He opened his mouth and they saw what looked like just sharp teeth, but they started to grow longer until they were almost and inch long. Tae let his tongue run over the two fangs before shrinking them and closing his mouth. "That good?" He asked. 

"Whoa..." Was all Hoseok said and he smiled a little. "That's really cool.." 

Jungkook was staring at Tae, but didn't realize. "Bunny... You're staring.." Tae said softly and smiled. Jungkook smiled too, thinking that Tae had a really nice smile. 

"So.. Tae.. Kook, said that he saw you feeding.. that was how he first really met you.. But.. why did you kill that person?" Hoseok asked. 

"Well... I was starved... I hadn't eaten in over a week... and the longer we go without feeding.. the harder it is to control.. I normally don't like hurting people... but I didn't mean to do it that night.." Taehyung said, thinking about how he felt after he'd killed the girl. He was mad at himself, and sad that he'd killed her. 

"Ohh... What do you do if you don't like hurting people?" Hoseok added, curious now. 

"We drink blood bags... They're donated to my clan.." Tae said, proud that him and his two Hyung's drink the blood bags instead of hurting people. They didn't like killing. 

"Oh that's cool... So... I guess you really are cool..." Hoseok said and smiled, now feeling more safe and comfortable. 

Jungkook smiled, "Hey.. Do you guys wanna stay over tonight?" He asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought. 

"Sure!" Jimin said and looked over to Yoongi and Hoseok, waiting for their answer. 

Yoongi shrugged and looked at Hoseok. "We can stay..." He said, nuzzling unconsciously into Hoseok. 

"Great! Let's plan... Okay so.. Tae, usually when we all sleep over we plan stuff to do... Whether it's games, movies, or anything.. we like to all sleep in here.. And Jimin loves sleeping on the recliner.. I don't know why though.. that thing is like a rock..." Jungkook said, chuckling. He was excited. 

"Yoongi and I can get pillows and blankets and make a little spot on the floor to sleep on so you and Tae am have the couch.." Hoseok said and ignored Yoongi's groan. 

"Okay.. That works... So let's get to planning.." Jungkook said and they began to plan. 

"Hold on... Taehyung.. I have a question.." Yoongi said and when Tae looked at him he took his cue. "What do we call you? Like... Hyung? Since your probably older than all of us.." He said and they all chuckled at that. 

"Well.. Vampires stop aging at a certain time... for me it was 24... but in reality.. I'm over 400 years old.. You can refer to me as if I'm 24 if you'd like.." Taehyung said, thinking back on those years. 

"Whoa... That's.. A lot... So wait.. What day is your birthday suppose to be?" Jimin asked and Hoseok looked at him and winked. They could see that Tae was getting a bit sad as he thought about all the years. 

"It was December 30th..." Tae said, looking up at them and furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Well... From this point forward you will be having birthdays." Hoseok said with a smile. "We will throw you parties and have fun.. Even though you don't age.." He said and was happy with the expression Tae made. 

Taehyung's jaw dropped, "really?" He asked, his voice small. He couldn't believe they were doing this for him. They didn't know how much this meant to him. 

"Yep! So don't deny it.." Hoseok said and Tae smiled widely, forming his boxy smile. 

Jungkook cooed at how cute he was and kissed his cheek. 

The others cooed at the couple, "you guys are cute!" Jimin said and clapped excitedly. "Anyway.. Let's get to planning.. I was thinking we could do some stuff then end with a movie.." 

"That sounds good.. Ummm.. Why don't we play Twister?" Hoseok asked, smirking. 

"Ummm... That's a little-" "I've never played before.." Tae cut in, looking at Jungkook. "What is it?" He asked. 

"Twister it is! I'll go get it!" Jimin said and went to do so. 

"It's uhh... It's a game that you have to spin a wheel and whatever color it lands on it'll tell you whether to remove or put your right or left hand or foot there..." Jungkook explain, smiling softly. 

"Ahhh... Sounds fun.." Taehyung said and stretched a little. "What movie are we going to watch?" He asked.

"I don't know... Let's figure that out after the game.." Yoongi said and Jimin came running back with the boxy. 

"Okay! Let's get started!" He said and set out the mat in the middle of the living room. "Hobi Hyung, you start us off.." He said and Hoseok got up, stretching a little. "Alrighty.. Spin for me.." He said and Jimin did so. "Right foot red.." He said .

"Okay I'll go.." Jungkook said and got up. "Right hand yellow.." Jimin said and handed the bird to Yoongi, letting him call it out and spin since he didn't play. 

They kept going and eventually called for Tae to join. "Right foot blue." He was told so he did. 

Hoseok fell, so he was now out and sitting with Yoongi. 

"Jimin, left foot blue.. Kook, Right hand green.. Tae, left hand blue.." They kept going until it was just Tae and Jungkook left.

The group laughed and had fun, seeing that Jungkook finally had a competition that was beating him. 

Soon, they were getting in a harder and harder position, but one call changed it. 

Jungkook had his arms behind him and his legs holding him up in a crab wall position and Taehyung was over him. The position immediately caused sexual tension to rise and Jungkook froze before falling and in the process knocking Tae down so now he was laying on him. 

"... Taehyung wins!" Yoongi said and laughed as he noticed that Jungkook had frozen. 

"Jungkook, you okay there?" Tae asked as he got up and the boy nodded. "Yeah I'm good.." He said and Tae helped him up to sit on the couch again.

"Okay.. Wanna watch the movie now?" Hoseok asked, still chuckling a little. The others agreed and they chose a movie, a Disney movie in fact. Since they knew they'd fall asleep because it was late and they were tired. They chose The Lion King. 

Yoongi and Hoseok made their little spot on the floor in front of the couch and cuddled up, and Jimin got himself all comfy in the recliner. 

Tae laid back on the couch and pulled Jungkook atop of him, also pulling the blanket over themselves. He smiled at the way Jungkook nuzzled into his chest and wrapped his arms around him, burying his nose in his hair and taking in his scent. "Goodnight, Bunny.." He whispered as the movie play. 

"Goodnight, Tae.." Jungkook said back quietly, already feeling himself fall into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jungkook was walking through the halls of school to get to the last class of the day, then they would have the weekend. He had a lot of plans for after school to work on another dance he, Jimin, and Hoseok were doing for their dance class. He would be going to the studio right after school to begin and would be working on it for as long as the others would let him. He saw Jimin and walked to him. "Hey, Jimin ssi.." He said and smiled at the boy. 

"Kookie! How has your day been?" Jimin asked, now walking with Jungkook to their class. "So you ready to work on the choreo with me and Hoseok?" He asked. 

Jungkook nodded, "Yeah.. I'm excited to finish this.." he said as he walked, "This is gonna get us a great grade.. I'm sure of it." He said and chuckled. They walked into their class and sat next to each other. 

"Kook, you okay?" Jimin asked as he happened to notice Jungkook dazed out looking at his desk. "You look pale.." He said. 

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine... Just zoned out a bit.." Jungkook said and went back to listening to the teacher. He waited patiently for the bell to ring, and when is finally did him and Jimin got their stuff and went to the studio. They waited for Hoseok to get there.

"Hey guys! Hoseok said, walking into the studio and setting his bags down. He seemed like the normal, hyper, sunshiny person he is. "Ready to get started?" He asked, getting the music ready. 

"Yep!" Jimin said and stretched. He looked over at Jungkook, who nodded and stood. They all lined up and began their practice. 

"Oh my God, Kook! You okay?" Jimin asked when he heard a loud thud and looked in the mirror to see Jungkook on the floor. He rushed to him, Hoseok doing the same. 

"Ugh..." The boy groaned and began to get back up. They'd been practicing for a while now and they were all getting tired. "Yeah... Just slipped.." He said. 

"Are you sure?" Hoseok asked and furrowed his eyebrows. Jungkook looked a bit tired, sick even. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked and felt Jungkook's forehead. "You're burning up.. But that's probably because of all the dancing." He said and Jimin nodded. 

"I'm okay... Just... I think I should take a break.." Jungkook said and Jimin and Hoseok looked at each other. 

"Let's be done for the day.. I'll take you home.." Hoseok said and Jimin nodded, agreeing with the decision even though Jungkook pouted. 

"C'mon.. Let's get you home.." Hoseok said and get Jungkook up and got his stuff. "I'll see ya later Jimin.." He said as they left. 

"Alrighty..." He said as he pulled out and began the drive to Jungkook's apartment. "You sure you okay? You fell pretty hard.." He said and glanced at Jungkook. 

"Yeah... I'm okay.." Jungkook said and gave a reassuring smile to Hoseok. He truest wasn't feeling his best, but he didn't want to worry his Hyung's. 

"Well... If you need me call me.. Some for Yoongi... Don't hesitate." Hoseok said as he parked the car. He wasn't getting out, but he would wait until Jungkook got up to his apartment. It was about 6pm. 

"I won't... I'll see you later.." Jungkook said Ashe got out and carried his gym bag. He walked up to his apartment and dropped his bag at the door as he went inside, closing the door behind him. He groaned, running his fingers through his hair. His face was still hot even though he'd cooled off. 

He decided he'd try to to eat something to get something in him since he hadn't eaten since lunch and he didn't even eat much at lunch. 

As he ate, Jungkook didn't really feel right. He looked at his food and pushed it away before he went over and laid on the couch. He turned on the tv and sighed. Only a few moments later, he was asleep. 

Taehyung walked up to Jungkook's apartment, it being a bit late, around 9pm. He unlocked and went into Jungkook's apartment. "Bunny, I'm here.." He said happily and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Jungkook's gym bag dropped by the door. He walked into the kitchen and saw an uneaten bowl of ramen. "Jungkook?" He called out, walking to the living room. The kitchen lead out to be standing behind the couch. He saw the tv on and walked around to turn it off, but saw Jungkook asleep on the couch. 

Tae smiled and gently leaned over. "Bunny.." He said and reached to caress Jungkook's cheek. He furrowed his eyebrows when he felt how hot his face was. Then he noticed how fast Jungkook's heart was beating and how quickly he was breathing. "Hey, Jungkook.. Wake up.." He said and shook him gently, now noticing how sweaty he was. "Bunny, wake up.." He said. 

Jungkook groaned and furrowed his eyebrows as he rolled. "Tae..." He said, panting. He was sick and that was no doubt. 

"I'm gonna get you a wet rag and a thermometer.." Taehyung said and went to get what he said he was getting. "Here.. Open your mouth.." Tae said and when Jungkook listened, he put the thermometer in his mouth. He also put the cold rag on Jungkook's forehead. 

"Your temperature is 102.4... Let's get you changed into some clean clothes and get you some medicine.." Tae said and gently brushed back Jungkook's hair. He easily lifted him up and began to carry him to the bedroom. 

When he laid Jungkook on the bed, he stripped him of his clothes and put on fresh clothes. "Alright.. Take this.." He said after he'd come back from the kitchen with a pill and a glass of water. "After you take the medicine and drink the water you can rest.." He said softly. 

Jungkook nodded, weakly sitting up and taking the medicine. He felt awful and just wanted to cuddle but one thing stopped him when Tae began to help him get comfy. "Wait... I don't wanna get you sick.." He said softly.

"Baby.. You can't get me sick... Vampires don't get sick.." Taehyung said and gently ran his fingers through Jungkook's hair before climbing into the bed with him and pulling Jungkook to himself. 

The boy sighed almost in relief as he let himself cuddle into Tae's chest. He made a sound that sounded like a small whimper as he snuggled his face into Tae's neck. "Thanks, Tae.." He mumbled, feeling himself fall asleep. 

"No problem, Bunny.." Tae said and smiled as he rubbed Jungkook's back.


	11. Chapter 11

After a few days, Jungkook wasn't sick anymore and he was just as hyper and crazy as normal. "Yoongi!" He yelled as he approached him in the hall. 

"That's Hyung to you, you brat.." Yoongi said, sighing as him and Hoseok walked together with Jungkook. 

"Okay I have a question.." Jungkook said, seeming excited. "I wanted to take Taehyung out to the town this weekend. He's never gotten to really get around in the town much.. And I wanted to know if you two wanted to go.. Jimin already is.." He said, practically bouncing He was so excited. 

Hoseok and Yoongi looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure I don't see why not.." Yoongi said and gave a small grin at the excited reaction they got. 

"Yay! I'll tell Tae.." He said and pulled out his phone, sending a quick text. They headed to lunch and ate together as usual, Jimin joining them. "Hey, Kook! You seem like you're feeling better.." Jimin said as if he wasn't just at Jungkook's how to check on him. 

"Oh yeah.. Man, we're really thankful taehyung went to your place or we wouldn't have know you were sick.." Hoseok said and huffed as he thought about it. 

"Yeah... I don't remember much of when I had the fever though.. Just getting home and the next thing I knew I was waking up in Tae's arms." Jungkook said, running his fingers through his hair. 

They all talked until the bell rang and they went to their classes. 

It came to the day they were all gonna go out to town, and Jungkook was excited. He heard a knock on his door and went to open it. "Tae!" He said and immediately leaned in to kiss him. 

"Hey, Bunny... You ready?" Tae smiled and asked, his hands on Jungkook's hips. "You said they were meeting us in town right?" He asked and Jungkook nodded. "Well I'm ready.." He said and they went out. 

"So where are we going?" Tae asked, grabbing Jungkook's hand as they walked down the sidewalk. Tae was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt tucked into black skinny jeans. His ashy blond hat was brushed but yet looked messy, which was almost too sexy.

Jungkook smiled, "You'll see... I'm gonna show you some areas..." He said and lead Tae down the sidewalk until they saw the other three friends. "Kook! Tae! You made it!" Jimin said and ran up to hug them, being the affectionate friend he was. 

They all greeted each other and began the tour. "Let's show him the dancer's street first.." Hoseok whispered to Jungkook and he boy nodded happily. 

"Come on.." He said and they all went as they talked amongst each other. "Okay so this is Dancer's Street... People come here and like have dance offs.. Usually it's random.. But sometimes they actually plan and put on shows.." Jungkook said and smiled as they walked around. 

A guy walked up and danced a bit and then looked at them with a challenged look. "Wanna go?" He asked and Jungkook pointed at Hoseok. 

"Argh! Jungkook!... Fine... Sure.. Let's go." Hoseok said and the guy nodded for the music to start. He began to dance and hit each beat. "Your turn.. Top that.." He said and Hoseok huffed. He began to move to the music, his body moving as if he had done it a million times but this was a freestyle. "Whooo!!!!" Jungkook yelled and smiled as Hoseok danced off and beat the guy easily. 

"Hobi! Get it! Get it!" Jimin yelled as Hoseok flushed and walked up to them after he'd danced. "Awh.. It was nothing." He said and chuckled. 

Jungkook made an 'o' shape with his mouth and pointed. "Okay hold on.. Hey Jimin you walk by as if you're a regular guy and I'll sing for money.." Jungkook said with a laugh and guided the boy. He sat on a bench and took Yoongi's hat and laid it on the ground. "Tae.. Watch.." He whispered and winked. 

Jungkook began singing and when Jimin walked by and laid a bit of money in the hat, Jungkook reached down and grabbed the money and began running off. Jimin turned and chased him. "Yah! Jungkook! You brat!"He yelled. 

The others were dying laughing, Yoongi double over, Hoseok leaned back, and Tae now sitting on the bench he was laughing so hard. The two came back laughing. "Told ya it'd be funny.." Jungkook said and chuckled. 

They'd been out in the town for a few hours now, and have shown taehyung few different things. 

"Let's walk towards the park area.." Jimin said and as they began to walk, Tae held onto Jungkook's arm. 

There was a few benches and a big area wheeler trees shaded. They were gonna keep walking to get to the water fountain, but a whimper stopped them. Jimin turned and looked at Jungkook thinking at cane from him. 

"What?" Jungkook asked and when he felt a tight squeeze to his arm, he turned around and looked at Tae who was practically doubled over. "Tae?! What's wrong?" Jungkook asked, helping him straighten up. He noticed that Tae was really hot and sweaty, but also was panting heavily. "Tae?" Jungkook asked, cupping his cheek. 

"Jungkook what's happening?" Hoseok asked as him and Yoongi walked over, noticing what was happening. 

Tae groaned and squeezed Jungkook's arm again, "T-the s-sun.... Too hot..." Was all he could get out before he was collapsing. 

Jungkook was quick to react, grabbing Tae and hoisting him up to hold him bridal style. He could feel the heat radiating off of Tae's body. "Oh my God! Tae, stay with me! We need to get to my apartment.." He said and Hoseok chimed in. "Wait Let's go to mine and Yoongi's house.. It's closer." He said and they began running. 

Jungkook wasn't struggling to hold Tae at all, which helped because he was running too. Hoseok ran ahead and unlock the door, holding it open for Jungkook and Tae. "Take him to our room." Hoseok said, understanding that this was serious. 

Jungkook carried Tae to Hoseok and Yoongi's room and laid him gently. "Tae.. Please.. Open your eyes.. Look at me." He said and Tae did, but barely. He tried to reach and hold Jungkook's hand. "Hot..." Was all he said and Jungkook was quick. 

He began to unbutton Tae's shirt, but that took too long so he yanked it open and untucked it, taking it off. He was panicked and scared that he was loosing his boyfriend. That was when he got an idea. 

Jimin came running with a cold wet rag. He placed it to Tae's forehead, but realized that this wasn't enough. 

Jimin huffed and kept wiping Tae's face with to cold rag, hoping it would do and least a little good, but Tae's body was radiating so much heat it was hard to get it cooled off.

"Jungkook, we need to do someth- Jungkook? Where'd you go!?" Jimin called out and right then Jungkook came back in with a glass of something. 

"Hold this.." He handed the cup to Jimin and leaned down to grab Tae and sit him up. He was trying his best not to panic, but he was shaking. 

Jungkook held Tae up in a sitting position and sat almost behind him to help hold him up. He reached to Jimin for the cup. "TaeTae.. Please drink this.. Please... Come on.." He said as he positioned the cup at Tae's mouth. 

He got even more scared when Tae didn't respond. "Tae, please.. Baby, open your mouth.." He said and sighed of relief when Tae's mouth opened ever so slightly. 

He began to tilt the cup and he cradled the back of Tae's head as he did. Jimin noticed what was going on and decided to help by holding Tae's body up. 

Hoseok and Yoongi stood and watched it shock, not even knowing what to do. 

"There you go..good.." Jungkook said with a smile when Tae began to drink what was in the cup. He noticed how Tae's body began to cool off, but not much. "Is it enough?" Jungkook asked when Tae finished what was in the cup. 

Tae panted and looked at Jungkook with weak eyes, looking away. "It'll do... I just need to rest.." He said and Jungkook nodded. 

"What happened?!" Hoseok asked, eyes wide at what he'd witnessed, Yoongi too. 

"Tae got too hot.. with vampires.. they can be in the sun, but not for long.. He was in it too long.." Jimin explained, seemingly calm about the whole thing. "He needed blood in order to.. be okay.." He said.

"Where'd the Blood come from?" Yoongi asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He looked at Jungkook, who sighed and showed his arm where he has a wrap around it now. "You cut yourself so you could help him?" He asked and Jungkook nodded. "It was the only thing I could think of..." Jungkook said simply and let Tae lean against him. 

Hoseok and Yoongi looked at each other. "Well damn.... Kid, You really do care about him.." Yoongi said and raised his eyebrows. "Hey.. He said he needed to rest.. So.. It's getting dark.. Why don't you two stay here tonight and me and Hoseok can stay in the guest bedroom.." he said and Jimin raised his eyebrows at that. 

It wasn't often that Yoongi was like this, but that just mean that he cared about the two, especially now that he truly understood how much Tae meant to Jungkook now. "Aww I'm so proud of you." Hoseok said and squished Yoongi's cheeks together and pecking his lips. "Oh stop..." He muttered, but secretly loved it.

Jungkook smiled and set the empty cup on the nightstand and held Tae's body to himself. "Do you have any clothes we can borrow?" He asked, his doe eyes wide. 

Hoseok nodded, "Yeah.. I'll go get some.." He said and went to the closet, coming back later with some clothes for both Tae and Jungkook. "Jimin, if you eat you can stay too.." Hoseok said and Jimin smiled. "Okay!" He said. 

"Well... We'll let you two be.. If you need us, yell.." Hoseok said and the three left out of the room. 

Jungkook sighed and began the change their clothes. "How ya feeling?" He asked, caressing Tae's face. "I'm good... I promise..." Tae said with a tired smile and leaned forward to peck Jungkook's lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Tae walked through his clan house and sighed. He'd been called the next day, after he'd gotten 'dehydrated', by Namjoon to come so they could speak to him. 

"You what?!" Jin asked after hearing that Tae had literally almost died because of the sun. "Taehyung, you know better!" He said, more worried than mad. 

"I know I know... But he was so happy and having such a good time.. I didn't wanna end it so soon.." Tae said, hanging his head a bit. "Sorry.." He said. 

Jin sighed but rubbed Tae's back, "Not don't be sorry... It's okay...." Jin said and looked at Namjoon. 

"Well... The real reason we wanted you over here is because we need to talk with you.. Ana yes you are in trouble." Namjoon said and when Tae made a surprised yet scared face, Namjoon looked at Jin. "When are you going t introduce us to Jungkook!?" He asked and Tae realized they were only playing with him about being in trouble. 

"You've gone and been at his place almost every night now and we haven't met him yet." Jin said and put his hands on his hips. "If I don't get to see him in the next two days I will follow you over there to his place." He said and Tae raised his eyebrows. 

"Okay Okay... I'll invite him over.." Taehyung said and pulled out his phone. He figured better today than tomorrow because Jin would be upset. "Good.. I'm gonna go clean." Jin said and Namjoon huffed and followed. 

TaehyungJeon texted Jungkook and sent the address, smiling to himself when Jungkook said he'd be there around noon. He decided to go get some things ready. 

There was the sound of a knock of the door and Jin scrambled to get it. He quickly composed himself and opened it, seeing who he assumed was Jungkook. "Hello... You're Jungkook?" He asked and smiled. 

The boy nodded, "Yeah.. Umm... Is Tae here?" He asked and tilted his head slightly. 

Jin cooed a little, "Yes.. He's here. I'm Jin by the way.. This is the Kim Clan House.. I am the mate of Kim Namjoon and Kim Taehyung is my cousin." He said as he let Jungkook in and led him to the living room. "We've been telling him to let us meet you and it came down to me threatening to follow him to you home.." Jin said with a chuckle. 

Jungkook laughed softly, already liking the character of this Jin. "So you all are vampires?" He asked and smiled when Jin nodded. "That's cool..." He said and right about them a taller person came out from the hallway. 

"Oh.. Namjoon, this is Jungkook.. Jungkook, this is my mate Namjoon." Jin said and stepped to the side for Namjoon to meet the boy. "Hello.. I'm the leader of the clan.. Nice to meet you.." Namjoon said and smiled, showing his dimples. 

Jungkook seemed really happy to meet them and was almost bouncing on his heels. "Wow.. This is cool." He said with his little bunny smile. 

Tae came walking around the corner and smiled when he saw Jungkook. "Bunny! You made it!" He said and walked over and hugged the boy, leaning back and pecking his lips. "I see you've already met my cousin and his mate.." he said and looked at Jin and Namjoon. 

"Yeah... This boy deserves a metal for putting up with you.." Jin said and chuckled, looking at Jungkook.

"Anyway... Would you like to see the place? Get comfy... We can all talk later if that's okay.. I'm sure there are things you would like to ask.." Namjoon said, poking Tae. "Show him the place.. Your room." He said and winked.

Taehyung blushed slightly, "Well... Come on, Bunny.." He said and smiled at he began to show him around the clan house. He enjoyed it, and so did Jungkook. "Yah! Taehyung! Jungkook! Dinner!" They heard Jin's voice ring. 

As they made their way down to the dining room, Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait... You eat human food?" He asked when he saw the dinner on the table. "Yeah.. We can eat human food.. It just doesn't serve any purpose for us except for tasting good." Tae said as they sat down. 

"So.. While we eat.. Let's talk.." Jin said and Jungkook nodded. "What questions do you have?" He asked and Jungkook thought for a minute. 

He got an idea on a topic he'd been wondering about. "H-how.... Or what are mates exactly... I mean I've read it in books, but... Each have different outlooks.." Jungkook asked. 

Namjoon smiled and nodded. "Mates... So, a mate is like your soul-bonded partner.. For vampires.. We have mates and soulmates.. Jin and I are mates.. The difference is that you can choose mates.. If you're bonded and want to do it then you claim each other.. Soulmates.. They are chosen from the day you're born.. You may never meet your soulmate.. But if you do.. the cravings and wants are much more than if you're just mates.." He said as he thought about the topic.

"Cravings?" Jungkook asked, curiously and wanting to know. He knew a little bit, but not much about it. 

"Yes.. Cravings... See. Jin and I have cravings for each other.. And don't get weirded out please because when you choose to be with a vampire if you are human.. You may never get those cravings.. But most do.." Namjoon said. "If the relationship is between a human and a vampire. The human will crave his vampires touch and bite... The vampire will crave the humans blood and smell and more... Once mated.. Or claimed.. The vampire will only want his mate's blood because it's the only blood that will satisfy him.. There are feeding sessions.. Which me and Jin have.. and just random times.. either work.." He said and watched as Jungkook took it all in. 

"So if the two are soulmates.. do the cravings come before the claiming or after?" Jungkook asked and Namjoon took in a breath. "I've heard that the cravings come with the closer you get, but they only come to their full force once mated.." He said. 

Tae sat and thought about all this information and furrowed his eyebrows. He glanced at Jungkook and hummed softly. "Is this too much information, or are you handling it well?" He asked, his hand going so Jungkook's thigh

"I think it's setting well... I've always wondered about that topic and now I've gotten much more information on it than I thought I would... It really nice though..." Jungkook said and smiled. He thought that it was neat that vampires had such a bond with their mates. 

"Yes it it... When a claiming it made.. It is unbreakable... Especially soulmates... Even death may not disconnect you permanently.. I've heard of Vampires that went crazy after they lost their mates.." Jin said and Namjoon nodded. 

"Wow... That's... That seems hard.." Jungkook said and looked at Tae. He smiled slightly. "Thank you.. For letting me come.. And talking to me about all this..." He said, happy that he was taken in so easily by them. "Oh no problem.. And I'm pretty sure Tae was hoping you could stay over night which Namjoon and I don't mind.. So.. I'll get cleaning and Tae can finish showing you around.." Jin said and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a good bit of smut/nsfw

Jungkook was laying in Taehyung's bed, his shirt off. It was late in the night and the only light source in the room was the moon shining through the window. He was laying on his stomach sprawled out asleep.

Taehyung came into the room from getting up to get something. H licked his lips at the sight he came to. He'd woken up and was thirsty(if you know what I mean) and went quickly to fix that problem. The sight he saw was Jungkook laying in his bed on his stomach with the blankets thrown to the side of the bed. The moon shown on Jungkook, showing off the dips and curves of his muscular back and arms. 

Tae took in a deep breath and bit his lip, feeling his resolve break. He was also shirtless, but that was because he'd not wanted to accidentally mess up his shirt because he was very clumsy with the blood bags. He walked over and stood next to the bed, looking over how good Jungkook looked. 

Taehyung reached down and lightly ran the tips of his fingers up Jungkook's back, then down again following the dip of his spine. He leaned down and kissed the nape of Jungkook's neck. He heard a small groan, and listened for Jungkook's heartbeat. "You awake?" He whispered, already knowing the answer. Tae ran his fingertips down Jungkook's side and smirked at the shiver he received from the boy. 

"You know how beautiful you look?" Tae asked in a quiet, husky voice. He mouthed his way from the back of Jungkook's neck around to his ear, where he nibbled on the lobe. "So beautiful laying in my bed with the moonlight on you... Truly stunning.." He praised, now resting his whole palm on Jungkook's skin. 

Jungkook tensed and made a small noise at the praise coming form Tae's lips. He arched his back slightly, Tae's fingers being a bit cold. He could feel the want and desire from Tae. "All yours.." Was all he said, earning a low, almost inaudible growl from Tae. "All mine.." Tae repeated, running his hands lower down Jungkook's sides until his fingers hooked into the waistband of his sweatpants.

Jungkook's breath hitched as he anticipated what Tae was gonna do. And his anticipation was proved correct when Tae slowly began to pull off Jungkook's sweatpants and boxers. He licked his lips as he felt Tae squeeze his ass. 

"So perfect..." Taehyung said and got himself undressed the rest of the way before he got onto the bed and straddled the back of Jungkook's thighs. He leaned down and kissed his back, running his hands along the expanse of Jungkook's sides and back. "Jungkook, you know how beautiful you are?" He asked and sat up, his hands on Jungkook's lower back. 

Jungkook turned his head and was thankful it was dark because he knew he was blushing darkly. He smiled and ducked his head as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Don't look too bad yourself..." He said and glanced back at Tae over his shoulder. 

Taehyung smiled and leaned forward, gripping Jungkook's jaw and turned his head and kissed him. He hummed into the kiss and pulled away after a few minutes, a string of saliva connecting them. "I like it when it gets messy..." He said and captured Jungkook's lips again in a more heated kiss, nothing but tongues and biting. Tae was keeping his fangs away though, not wanting those to get in the way. 

Tae sighed and pulled away, his hands running down to Jungkook's ass. "You think you'd be okay without much prep?" He asked, kneading into the flesh of his cheeks. He saw Jungkook nod and heard a small 'Yes'. He then spit on his hand and began to tease at Jungkook's entrance. 

Taehyung smirked as he heard Jungkook's breathing get quicker as he pushed in two fingers and began to move them in and out. He used his other hand to knead and squeeze Jungkook's ass. "Think you could handle it?" He asked, pulling out his fingers after a few moments. "Mmhmm.." Jungkook answered, spreading his legs more the best he could with Tae on them. He was ready and impatient for Tae.

"Alright then.." He said and stroked himself a few times. Tae leaned up on his knees and got on an all fours position over Jungkook, smirking. He pushed forward until he was against Jungkook's ass and grinded. "Hmph.. Tae~" Jungkook whined, wanting him. 

Tae chuckled, "Alright.. Alright.. I'm done teasing." He said and leaned back, gripping Jungkook's hips. "Here.. Get on all fours for now.." He said and guided Jungkook up into the position. He stood on his knees and squeezed Jungkook's ass. "Good... Ugh.. So beautiful.." He said and lined himself up with Jungkook, slowly pushing himself in. He relished in the sound that Jungkook made as the front of Tae's hips pressed against his ass. 

"So good.." Tae said and ran his hands along Jungkook's back, slowly rolling his hips. He let out a small sound himself at the warmth and tightness of Jungkook. "Take me so well..." he said as he began to thrust in and out of the boy. 

Jungkook ducked his head and moaned, pushing back to meet Tae's thrusts. "H-harder.." He whimpered as Tae angled his hips to hit him straight in his prostate. He let out a choked sound and began to whimper and moan louder. 

Tae leaned forward, pushing Jungkook down to lay on his stomach and he was now on Jungkook. He reached around with one hand and covered Jungkook's mouth. "You know... Vampires have really really good hearing.. The best actually.. Now... We don't wanna wake up Jin Hyung do we?" Tae whispered, his face right next to Jungkook's ear. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut as Tae's hips didn't stop grinding into him.

"Good..." Tae said and removed his hand, relishing in the way Jungkook choked on his own breath trying not to make any sounds. He caged in Jungkook's Head with an elbow on each side, holding himself up. "How does it feel?" He asked, his voice hushed and raspy. 

Jungkook huffed, "F-Feels.. G-good.." He said and moved his arms to be on the outside of Tae's and intertwined his fingers with Tae's. "Feels really good.." He said and buried his face in the pillow. 

Taehyung smiled and pressed the side of his face against Jungkook's, both panting in order to keep themselves from making any sound. They both were getting close and knew that at this rate, they wouldn't last long. "Bunny, I'm close.." He whispered and buried his face into the back of Jungkook's neck. 

Jungkook squirmed slightly, "m-me too.." He said and squeezed Tae's hands, feeling warmth gather in the pit of his stomach. He clenched his jaw. "Baby... You can cum..." Tae said and kissed at the nape of Jungkook's neck. He felt Jungkook tense and clench around him, which cause Tae to let out a low growl in pleasure. 

Jungkook whimpered slightly and arched his back as he came, "T-Tae.." He gasped as he felt him grind into him. He heard a small whine come from Tae and he knew he was close. Jungkook pushes himself back into Tae's hips and he grunted when Tae gave a certain hard thrust and then he tensed, pushing into Jungkook and held there. He bit his lip at the sound Tae made and hummed softly, feeling Tae cum inside him.

Taehyung stilled for a few moments, panting as he came down from his high. He pulled out of Jungkook and pulled so they were laying on their side spooning, Tae of course the big spoon. Jungkook was now exhausted and already falling asleep, but he'd made sure to snuggle himself back into Tae and was still holding his hands. 

Tae nuzzled his face into the back of Jungkook's neck after he'd covered them with the blanket. "Sweet dreams, Bunny.." He said quietly and left a soft kiss to Jungkook's neck. 

The next morning, the two were sleeping soundly, that was until Jin came into the room. "Kim Taehyung!" He yelled, knowing all too well that it was much louder to Tae than Jungkook with the hearing of a vampire. "Get your ass up! You kept me up all night now I'm not letting you sleep in." He said, causing Jungkook to immediately open his eyes. He heard Tae groan and bury himself closer into Jungkook's back. "Your being too loud.." He said and Jin huffed. "Remember That next time you decide to fuck in the middle of the night.. Don't worry Jungkook I'm not mad at you I'm mad at him... He knows good and well that I could hear everything.." Jin complained and soon walked out. 

Jungkook rolled over in Tae's arms to face him. "You were being serious about vampires having great hearing?" He asked, his eyes wide. Tae chuckled and moved forward to nuzzle his face in Jungkook's chest. "Yeah... He could hear everything last night... I really don't care though... Last night was nice..." He said and smiled slightly, his face pressed up against Jungkook's chest.

"Oh... I-I thought you were just saying that... But now I feel bad that we kept him up.." Jungkook said and tangled his fingers in Tae's hair. "Don't.. He'll be fine.." Tae said and smirked before he began to kiss Jungkook's chest, leading up to his neck. He heard Jungkook's breath get caught slightly. "You like it when I kiss you neck don't you.." He said and accented it with a lick to the skin. 

Jungkook tugged Tae's hair. "Yeah... I do... but most people do don't they.." He said with a small chuckle and closed his eyes as Tae continued his work. 

"But with you it's different... I can smell it.." Tae said, sniffing at Jungkook's neck before kissing it again. "I like it because... I like knowing that I can trust you..." He said and wrapped his arm around Tae, holding him close. 

Taehyung smiled, "You trust me.." he said happily, as if he'd expected Jungkook not to. "Of course I do..." Jungkook said and rubbed Taehyung's back. "I know you wouldn't hurt me.." He said and buried his face in Tae's hair. "You're right... I wouldn't." Tae said and rubbed Jungkook's back, smiling as he tucked his face into Jungkook's neck. "But... I do have a question.." Jungkook said and Tae hummed. "What is is?" He asked. 

"Would you ever bite me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Jungkook walked through school holding his books tightly to himself. He sighed deeply, but it wasn't out of boredom or anger. He was suddenly elbowed by Jimin. "Hey! You daydreaming about Taehyung again?" He asked and the blush on Jungkook's face said it all. "I knew it! Oh my God! Kookie's in love!" He boasted, wrapping his arms around the boy. 

Jungkook blushed even darker, "Jimin~" he whined, embarrasses. "What!? It's true and you know it!" Jimin said and chuckled. 

Jungkook smiled to himself as he remembered the other night, thinking about what they had talked about. 

"Would you ever bite me?" Jungkook had asked and felt the way Tae tensed. "Jungkook... I will only bite you if you absolutely know it's what you want.." Tae had replied and looked at him with a serious face. Jungkook had smiled and kissed him, not having anything else he'd needed to say.

"He said he wanted to stay at my place.. Wait till I got back.." Jungkook said and smiled, looking at Jimin. "Gosh... Jimin.. He makes me feel.... I don't know I can't explain it.." He said.

Jimin squeaked, "Oh my God.. You really are in love.. Yay!" He said and jumped onto Jungkook's back as they went down the hall. Jungkook was so excited because now they were leaving school and he was going home to see his boyfriend. "You go see your vampire boy toy.. I'm gonna go to my house and binge The Office.." Jimin said and jumped down from Jungkook's back after they got outside. 

Jungkook chuckled and said goodbye to his friend, then made his way to his apartment where Taehyung was. He walked a bit faster than usual, excitement to see Tae causing it. He quickly unlocked his door and went inside and dropped his bag. 

"Jungkook... That you?" Taehyung called as he walked out from around the corner. He was met by arms around his neck and lips on his. "Good to see you too..." He mumbled and happily kissed back. "Miss me?" 

Jungkook nodded and smiled, "Yeah..." About then his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw it was his mother. "Eomma? Hello... How are you.... I'm good.. oh.. Yes I'm still coming... A few days... Okay... I love you.. Bye.." He said as he hung up and then turned to Taehyung, sighing. 

"I made plans to go up to see my Eomma since his have this week off for holidays.." He said and sighed again, seeming stiff. "C-Can you come too though.. I want you to meet her.." He asked, hoping the vampire would say yes. 

Taehyung nodded, "Sure! I don't have a problem with that... How long are we staying?" He asked and Jungkook hummed. "Just for a few days.." he said and sighed. "Well.. Lets get stuff together then.." Tae said and smiled, walking off to the room. 

They both gathered things they'd need for the night and packed it up. Jungkook was happy to see his mom, but nervous because he was going to introduce her to Tae. 

"Ready? We can take my car.." Jungkook said and Tae nodded, grabbing the bag and carrying it out. He pecked Jungkook's lips as he exited the door and they both went out to the car. 

"I know you're nervous... I can smell it, Kook... I'm sure it'll be fine.." Tae said, grabbing Jungkook's hand as they drove. He smiled, "Thanks, Tae... I don't know why I'm nervous... I just am..." He said with a small chuckle. "But we're almost there so I guess I should suck it up and deal with it.." He laughed and Tae did too. 

As he parked the car, he saw his mother standing on the porch waiting for him. She smiled warmly and held out her arms as Jungkook got out and made his way to her. "Kookie... You made it safely.." She said and hugged him tightly. 

"Hi, Eomma... It's been a while.." Jungkook said and huffed a laugh. He turned as Taehyung made his way up. "Eomma.. This is my boyfriend.. Taehyung.. Tae, This is my Eomma.." Jungkook said and Tae reached out to shake her hand. 

She looked at Taehyung and froze slightly, then shook his hand. "H-hello.. Taehyung.." She said, looking at his eyes. She looked at Jungkook with an unreadable expression and stepped back. "Well don't let me keep you two out here.. Come in.. Come in.." She said and stood back, holding the door open. 

Jungkook walked in first and then Tae. He looked at Eomma Kim and notice how she was watching him. He looked away and followed Jungkook. "She's looking at me weird.." He whispered to Jungkook, who chuckled. "Way do you mean?" He asked and turned to see her staring. 

"Eomma... What's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head. "Nothing dear.. Can I make you two anything?" She asked, looking at them both. "No that's okay... Well get our stuff in the guest room and then we can hang out for a bit." Jungkook said and smiled as his mother nodded and then he took their stuff to the guest room leaving Tae in the living room. 

Eomma Kim walked up to Taehyung. "Taehyung is it? Well.. Taehyung.. I know what you are.. And if you ever even think about hurting a hair on that boy's head I will kill you. Understand?" She said with a mean look. 

Even though Tae could kill her in two seconds, he nodded and listened to her. "I won't.. I promise.." He said and gave a sincere smile to her and right then Jungkook came back out and she quickly walked away. "I'll make some dinner.. How does that sound? It is getting a bit late and I have some catching up to do with my Kookie.." She said with a fake smile. Jungkook was oblivious to what had happened and nodded. "I'll help!" He said and kissed Tae's cheek before going to the kitchen with his mother. 

She looked at Jungkook as they cooked and sighed. "Kookie... Why?" She asked quietly, no anger or anything in her voice. "After everything I told you... A vampire?" She asked as she looked at him.

Jungkook froze, "Eomma... You don't understand... Tae.. He's good... Eomma he saved my life.. Mine and Jimin's... He's not what you think.." He said and looked at her honestly. "Jungkook.. You know what happened.. You know what that wretched creature did to your father.." She said and Jungkook frowned. "Eomma.. You of all people know that that man deserved it.. The way he treated you.. And the way he treated me.." He said, thinking about that time.

She slammed the spoon onto the counter, "Jungkook! Don't you ever speak like that! You know what I've told you all these years and yet you still defy me.. You get with a vampire! I won't allow it!" She said, a frown on her face. She acted this way, not because she was made at her son for dating a vampire no.. Her true meaning to trying to stop her son was much much deeper. Her fear. Her actions. Everything. She wanted to stop Jungkook from finding out something much deeper than a vampire killing her husband. 

Jungkook got upset and walked away into the living room with Tae. He was trying to fight back tears. "She doesn't like me.. I know.." Tae softly and took Jungkook into his arms, both sitting on the couch. "You heard?" He asked and snuggled into Tae. "Yeah... Vampire hearing.. remember?" He chuckled and tried to lighten up the mood. "It's okay, Bunny.. Don't worry about me okay.. You just take care of your mom and then we'll leave tomorrow right?" He said and ran his fingers through Jungkook's hair.

Jungkook nodded and calmed down after a while. "Dinner is ready and plates are on the table!" Eomma Kim shouted and the two on the couch got up and went to the dining room. They sat with Jungkook between Tae and his mother. "Well.. Eat up then.." She said with yet another fake smile. It was an awkward time, sitting in silence.. an uncomfortable and tense silence. 

Jungkook knee his mother was angry, and he couldn't stand it. No one said anything until Jungkook decided to break the silence. "Eomma.. I'm sorry that you don't approve.. But I won't leave Tae.. You can't make my choices for me!..." He said, anger filling him that his mother would be this way. She was suppose to be happy for him if he was happy, but she wasn't. Why was she being this way? It wasn't fair.

She got up, angry, and left the kitchen. Jungkook looked at Tae with a dark blush. 

The rest of the stay was stiff and tense, and Jungkook didn't understand why his mother was so against Tae being his boyfriend, but he dealt with it and she did too.


	15. Chapter 15

Tae walked into the living room of Jungkook's mothers home and saw her standing in the kitchen. It was pretty late and Jungkook was already asleep, Tae just couldn't sleep due to the fact that most of the time he didn't. 

He smiled awkwardly, "Hello.." He said and she scoffed.

"Listen.. I don't know what your little plan is.. But I wanna know why.. Why my son?" She asked, showing not anger.. But sadness. "My husband was murdered.. By your kind.. Brutally.." She said and frowned, pointing st Tae. 

He stood there, looking at her with pity. He understood why she was upset. Why she didn't like the idea of her son with a vampire. I mean.. Wouldn't you be mad or upset? He's a vampire. They kill.. Literally drink blood in order to survive. Most vampires are brutal, heartless killers. 

The myths always said that vampires didn't even have a heart.. Well at least not a beating one. They were wrong of course. Vampires did. Their blood wasn't idle in their veins, it pumped as their heart beat. 

"I've seen what your kind can do.. I've seen it.." She said, "I don't want that to happen to my son.." She clenched her fists. 

Taehyung sighed, "I... I'm sorry... I don't.. I know that a vampire wasn't.. Exactly what you'd expected.. I do.. And I understand that you don't trust me.. But I.. I just want you to understand that I don't want to hurt Jungkook. Truly. I don't." He said truthfully. 

Taehyung watched and waited for a reaction and when he didn't get one he continued. 

"I remember what being human was like.. I'm not a pure blood.. I was human.. Once.." He said, looking at Jungkook's mother as he spoke. "I was twenty-four years old.. Now... Now I'm over two centuries.. But I still remember what being human was like.." He said.

Jungkook's mother stared at him, her face softening slightly. "I... Taehyung? Is it?... I'm sorry.. That.. I can't trust you.. But.. I'm willing to listen to you if you wanna talk.." She said, still hesitant. 

Taehyung gave a slight smile, sitting as she did. "Thank you Mrs. Jeon... I know.. I know that you must have a hatred towards vampires.. because of what they did to your husband.. But I don't want you to think all of us are like that.." he started. 

"I remember... All those years ago.. What it was like.. I was happy.. As a human.. I was about to start college and start my life in vocals and music.. I had a mother and father.. I loved them dearly.. But.. One night, I'd stayed out later than I'd intended to." Taehyung paused for a moment. "I was on my way home when I.. Was attacked.." He said, looking to the floor. 

Mrs. Jeon listened intently, noticing the pain that began to fill Taehyung's eyes. She.. For a moment.. Felt pity. 

Taehyung sighed slightly, "I didn't know what was going to happen.. I remember the pain and the agony I went through.. I passed out and when I woke up it was raining.. It was still dark out. I didn't know what had happen." He said. "I went home and snuck up to my room..." 

Flashback 

Taehyung huffed as he made his way up the stairs to his room. He'd been quiet as if not to wake his mother or father. He knew it was late and he didn't want to explain that he had been attacked and didn't remember what happened. He laid in his bed after crying off and changing into sleepwear. 

After hours of tossing and turning, Taehyung finally found himself dozing off into a deep sleep. He'd awoken to the sound of hearing his mother calling for him. 

Taehyung grumbled and sulked out to the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and sat at the counter. "Eomma, why so early?" He whined and heard his mother chuckle. 

"You've slept in late this morning, Sweetie.. It's almost noon.." She said and looked at her son, gasping and covering her mouth as she looked at him. "Taehyung! Your eyes!" She said, looking at her son in fear and concern. "Y-you.. They're red! Something must be wrong.." She said, worried that her some was ill.

"Honey! Come down here! We need to get Taehyung to the hospital! Somethings wrong!" She yelled, grabbing her stuff and looking at Taehyung's father as he came in. 

When he took a look at Tae's eyes, he gasped. "Oh no! Come on let's get going then.." He said and lead a confused and fighting Tae out to the car. 

Once at the hospital, Tae was taken back and the nurses all looked at him in bewilderment. They didn't know what was going on. 

The nurses decided to draw blood, but one accidentally pricked her finger on the needle, causing blood to drip slightly from the wound. 

As soon as the smell of blood hit Tae's senses, his eyes dilated, his body stiffened, and a low growl rumbled his chest. 

The nurses and Taehyung's parents all froze and looked at the boy in confusion and fear. "Son?" His father asked, stepping forward a bit. 

Taehyung side-eyed his father, feeling his heightened senses come into affect. He could hear the heartbeat of each person in the room, could smell their blood, and could sense their fear. 

He looked at them and huffed slightly, trying not to give in to whatever this was. He looked at the nurse who had pricked her finger and saw the blood. That was when he lost it. 

Taehyung growled loudly and pounced off the bed at the nurse. He pinned her to the wall, drowning out the yells and hands grasping at him. He noticed how much stronger he was than them, not just normal strength. He had a new, supernatural strength. 

The nurse panted and pushed at Tae, trying to get him off of her. 

"Son! Let her go! What are you thinking!?" His father yelled, gripping Taehyung's body and pulling him back, being somewhat successful this time. He'd yanked Tae back enough to pull him off of her and let her move away. 

Taehyung had now begun to realize what had just happened. He panted and blinked a few times. That was when he noticed it. The long, sharp teeth that had grown. The claws on his hands. He had a slight grow with each harsh exhale from his lungs. 

Taehyung looked around and then jumped as two security guards came into the room. He knew he was in trouble, so what did he do? With the fear in him, and the knowledge of what was going on with him.. He ran. Taehyung pushed past the guards and ran through the corridor of the hospital. He felt tears weld in his eyes as he knew what was happening. 

He'd thought it was a myth. Vampires. They'd been quietly talked about, people never knowing whether the creature really did exist or if it was a lie, a myth. 

Taehyung ran out and into the streets, searching for somewhere to hide. He saw an ally and decided to run down it and behind the buildings. 

Taehyung knew that he'd never see his family again. This was something he always remembered. His family. He loved them so much, and made a promise that he would never become the ruthless, heartless vampire the books and tales made vampires out to be.

Taehyung has seen a lot n his many many years as a vampire. 

It had taken him a while to learn how to control every little aspect of his new senses and strengths. 

He'd almost given up when he'd met Namjoon and Seokjin. They helped him and that was when they'd formed their clan. The three of them were happy and have been a family for over a century. 

Taehyung and his two clan members watched the rise in population of the vampire species. They witnessed how their own kind became more and more welcome by the humans. More facilities and arrangements were made by government to help meet their needs equally to the meeting those of humans. 

Vampires had become just as welcomed and equal as humans and roamed the world just as regular as anything else would. 

Still there were times when vampires went wild, didn't obey the laws, and killed people but it was rare. Most enjoyed being able to live in harmony. 

Many times, it was hard to distinguish a vampire from a human and it was so common that lost people didn't even take to the acknowledgement that vampires truly did exist. 

The student sitting right next to you could be a vampire and you'd never know unless you caught them when they weren't wearing colored contacts. 

Most vampires homeschooled their children, but a lot of vampire cane to be vampires because they were turned from human. 

Taehyung remembered the first time blood banks began to cater to vampire's needs. They were thrilled, or at least Tae was since he needed to drink blood. He didn't like to go out and kill or hurt people. 

He had, many many times, let himself go so long without feeding that he would lose control and kill multiple people. He hated it. So when blood banks gave them boxes of blood bags for free, Tae was more than happy. 

Jin and Namjoon didn't really have a need for it since they were mates and mates relied on each other and fed off of each other. 

So yes, Taehyung has lived up to his promise to his family the best he could. He kept it in his mind, and that was what kept him going. 

End Flashback

Mrs. Jeon sat quietly for a few moments. She didn't know what to say. This vampire had lost his parents all because of a decision he had no choice but to make. 

"Taehyung.. I.... I don't know what to say.. I'm sorry I was so rude to you... It wasn't my place to judge you.. I may still not like the fact that my son is with a vampire.. I have my reasons.. But I do trust that you won't hurt him." She said and looked to the table. 

Taehyung smiled and nodded, "I've protected him every chance I got.. I won't let him get hurt as long as I can help it." He said and notice how Mrs. Jeon was still hesitant and adamant to the fact of Jungkook with a vampire but he understood. 

'I just hope that my boy doesn't find out.. Being with this vampire could very well uncover things I've hidden from Jungkook his whole life.' Mrs. Jeon thought to herself.

She sighed, "I'll get going to bed now... I don't want to be too tired to bid you two a farewell in the morning.." She said. 

With that, Mrs. Jeon went to her room and Taehyung went back to lay with Jungkook.


	16. Chapter 16

The two woke up early the next morning so they could get back home before it was too late, telling Mrs. Jeon goodbye before getting into the car and gong back. 

The holiday was over and Jungkook had to get back for school. Sadly, they would be starting off the week with preparing for exams and Jungkook would be busy 

"I hate exams.." Jungkook whined as he sat on the couch, computer in his lap to study. He was sitting in sweatpants and a hoodie with round glasses on and he looks just adorable. At least that's what Taehyung thought. 

"Aish... How bad can it be..." The vampire said and chuckled, getting on the couch and laying his head on the boy's lap, even with the protests because he moved the computer. "Just think... Once you get it over with then it's over until next time.." He said and shrugged, turning in so that his face buried in Jungkook's stomach and he nuzzled in closer.

Jungkook chuckled and then began to play with Taehyung's hair. "Yeah... But they are important... I have to pass this class.." He said and rested his hand on his boyfriend. 

Taehyung glanced up at Jungkook and then pushed him to lay back on the couch, laying his head on Jungkook's chest and nuzzling down. Jungkook chuckled, "What are you doing.." He smiled at the vampire's actions. "Shhh... Hold on.." Tae replied softly and stayed still for a moment. He situated himself right over Jungkook's heart and listened, closing his eyes. 

It was calming. He sighed and glanced up at a confused Jungkook. This made Taehyung chuckle. "I'm listening to your heart... It's... Nice.. Calming..." He said and laid his head back down, closing his eyes again. "I don't have one... vampires don't have a heartbeat.. It's nice hearing yours..." He said calmly. 

Jungkook smiled as he heard what Taehyung said, gently reaching down and playing with his boyfriend's hair. "I... Well I mean... I always heard that you guys were kinda.. Dead.. But living at the same time? I never understood.." He chuckled softly and let himself relax. Yeah, he did need to take a break from all that school work. 

With a soft chuckle, Tae spoke. "Well... Pure bloods, who are born a vampire by vampires.. They never even had one.. But a half blood, who once was human but was turned by another vampire.. They're heartbeat stops within the turning process... it's been so long since I've had one... Yours... Yours sounds nice..." He said quietly and just laid there. 

Jungkook gave a small smile, running his fingers through Taehyung's hair. "Do you miss it... Being human..?" He asked quietly, letting himself relax with Taehyung. Maybe he did need a break from all the studying. 

"Sometimes... I do miss being.. Alive... I miss having a heartbeat... Sometimes I wish I didn't have that voice that tells me to go drink people until they die... But that's my life now... It's who I am... And now that I've met you.. I'm happy..." He said and smiled, his eyes still closed as he laid there with his smiling and happy boyfriend. 

The next few weeks were filled with Jungkook going to school and staying overtime for studying and exams. He wanted to get those grades so he could finally graduate in two months. 

One thing was, every night when he got back to his apartment he was never met with a dark and empty place. Taehyung was always happily waiting for him with either food, a nice warm bath, or slow, passionate sex to ease Jungkook's stress. He had to admit that he was enjoying this. But there were some nights that all he wanted was to flop into the bed and just cuddle with his boyfriend and sleep. 

All the exams and all the overtime at school was tiring him out and he just wanted to take a break. It would be over soon. He just had to get as many good grades as he could, get all his work done, and keep himself motivated. 

Two months. That's all he has left. And all of it if filled with exams and work. Yay...

"Kookie.... Why don't you come lay down okay... You didn't eat too much tonight. It you do need to at least get some rest.. You have more exams tomorrow and you don't wanna be too tired to even do them..." Taehyung said as he walked into the kitchen to find the boy sitting at the counter on his computer writing notes. 

As he was ignored, Tae sighed and walked over. "That's it... This makes two nights in a row that you stayed up too late writing notes that you may not even need... You e done great on all of your tests so far and I'm not doubting you now.. But you need rest..." He said and then hoisted Jungkook up and onto his shoulder. His extra, vampire strength making it so much easier. As Jungkook fussed and whines and tried to get out of Tae's hold, he just carried him to the room. 

Jungkook realized this was a war he was losing and decided to just give in. As they were entering the room, he held onto Taehyung as he was moved to being held in a different way. His legs on either side of Tae's waist, his arms around his neck, and Tae's hands hooked under his ass to hold him up. 

"Come on.. Give me a kiss..." Tae said and made a kissy face at the bunny boy. 

Jungkook chuckled and then leaned in, pressing his lips gently to Tae's, sighing as he felt relaxed and then began to deepen their kiss. He felt himself growing a bit needy for his boyfriend and ran his fingers up into the hair at the nape of Tae's neck. 

"Mmph~ Tae... please..." He whined softly, just wanting a little bit of relief from his stress for tonight. 

Taehyung smiled a bit and then moved towards the bed, gently laying Jungkook down and hovering over him. "Lets take it slow tonight okay, Baby?" He said and slowly caressed his hands down Jungkook's sides and under his shirt, pulling it up and over the boy's head.

Jungkook nodded and smiled softly at the vampire. He helped to get his clothes off and felt his heart skipping and jumping in his chest at his slow and loving Taehyung was really being. 

Taehyung, once they were both fully naked, just began to kiss and suck dark marks onto Jungkook's chest and collar bones, praising Jungkook's body. He let his hands trace over every inch of Jungkook's skin. "So beautiful.." He praised as he kissed down Jungkook's chest, looking up at him.

Jungkook bit his lip as he watched Taehyung sink lower and lower towards his private area and then he was there, right over it. His cold breaths fanning out across Jungkook's member, before slitting into his hand and then using the other to spread Jungkook's legs. All the while he kept eye contact with Jungkook. 

Cool lips touched the tip of Jungkook's cock and his breath hitched in his throat, his head falling back as he felt wetness surround him and two fingers teasing at his entrance. 

Tae smirked as he watched Jungkook's reactions as he swirled his tongue around the head of Jungkook's cock, then dug the tip of his tongue into the slit. The moan he got edged him on and then he pushed in the two fingers that had been teasing Jungkook. 

With two fingers scissoring inside him and Taehyung's mouth on his cock, Jungkook was already achingly hard and squirming a bit on the bed beneath him. "Tae~" he begged, just wanting him now. 

"Hold on, Baby... Let me get you nice and loose okay.. Remember.. Taking it slow.." Tae said softly and then went right back down to working on getting Jungkook open. He decided not to suck him off anymore since he didn't want to overwork him. 

After adding a third finger and now having Jungkook begging him, he decided Jungkook was ready and then pulled his fingers out. "Okay, Baby..." He said and crawled up to be over Jungkook, elbows on either side of his head caging him in. He reached down and lined himself up, slowly pushing in. 

Jungkook gasped and reached up, wrapping his arms around Taehyung's torso. He had to admit that Taehyung's lovingness was making him go crazy. He leaned up and kissed Tae deeply, swallowing up each grunt and groan the vampire gave. 

After letting Jungkook adjust, Taehyung began to slowly move his hips. Pulling out a bit and pushing in deeply, he kept his thrusts slow and deep making love to Jungkook. 

Jungkook moaned and trailed his hands up and down Tae's back and sides. This was heaven. He was in love. No doubt at all. 

Taehyung ducked his head down to Jungkook's neck and just rested there as he thrusted and listened to Jungkook's moans and quickened heartbeat, letting out small grunts and moans every now and then. 

As he felt himself growing closer to orgasm, Jungkook held tighter onto Taehyung and pulled him down until their chests met. The closeness and the love that was being shown was just so much. He left small kisses along Tae's neck and shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"I'm gonna cum..." He warned and the closer he got the tighter his grip on Taehyung got. He felt the muscles in the vampire's back moving and he whimpered, bucking his hips slightly. 

A long, drawn out, and broken moan came from Jungkook's mouth and he arched his back as he painted his and Taehyung's chests white with cum. 

Only a few moments after Jungkook, Taehyung followed right after him and came inside the whining and whimpering boy. He stilled for a moment, panting into Jungkook's neck and let them both come down from their highs and then he gently pulled out and began to get up. 

He went to the bathroom and grabbed a warm wet rag and walked back out, cleaning up the both of them and then climbing back into bed with Jungkook, pulling him into his arms and holding him close. 

Jungkook was being overcome with his exhaustion as he rested his head on Tae's chest and draped his arm over his chest, but he still smiled and nuzzled in close. "Thank you, Tae.." He said and sighed happily as he felt his large and rubbing his back to help sooth him to sleep. 

Taehyung smiled as he got comfortable with Jungkook, nuzzling into his hair and taking in the humans scent. "You're welcome, Baby...." He said softly, caressing his arm.

Jungkook felt himself falling asleep and as he did he said one phrase. Three little words that held such a huge meaning. Three words that made Taehyung's breath hitch and brought a small smile to his face. 

"I love you.."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys please remember that this book is not PG. It's more for an 18/21+ audience and has a good amount of the characters doing the nasty in it.   
> If you don't like it then please don't read it just skip those parts even though there's no use because there's a lot in it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Anywayssss please enjoy the book :)
> 
> Also this is the last one up to date so the next time this is updated will be when it is written and published on Wattpad

"I love you.."

Those three words said. Taehyung hadn't known whether Jungkook meant it or not, but since then he couldn't stop thinking about it. 

Taehyung hadn't known what true love felt until now, but he was scared. He didn't want to lose Jungkook, or accidentally hurt him one day. But did he love him? Yes. He did. But he hadn't said it back, knowing Jungkook was asleep. He also thought that maybe Jungkook didn't mean it because he was so tired and didn't know what he was saying. 

It was finally exam week and Jungkook was literally staying all day at school. He had told Taehyung that he wouldn't be home much during the week but he was so thankful that he had someone like Tae. 

It didn't matter how late he got home, Taehyung was always ready and there for him. He wished that Taehyung would get some rest or do what he wanted to do instead of wait for him, but he couldn't get him to listen. 

Tonight was a different night. He was staying a bit later that he normally did, studying for the next exam and getting his work done. He was exhausted and he regretted riding his bike to school. He felt like just laying down and falling asleep. 

After another hour, he was finally getting his stuff together and getting out of the library. He went out and got his bike, deciding to just walk it home. 

He made sure to keep himself alert as he walked, not wanting to run into anyone or anything that would hurt him. 

Within a ten to fifteen minute walk, he was arriving at his place and going up to the door. As he fumbled for his keys, he felt himself wanting to fall asleep standing there. It was hard not to. 

He walked in and dropped his bag on the counter, then locking the door behind him. "Tae, I'm home.." He calmed out, but didn't receive a response. He furrowed his eyebrows. 

Maybe Taehyung finally was sick of waiting and decided to just go home. 

Jungkook sighed and went to the bedroom. He was focused on getting his stuff ready for bed when he noticed the bathroom light was on and there was soft music playing. He could also here a familiar voice humming along to the music. 

Jungkook smiled softly and entered to the bathroom, "Tae?" He asked as he opened the door and looked in. He smiled as he saw his boyfriend in the bathtub just relaxing there. 

"Oh you're back.." Taehyung smiled as he looked over. "Come here.. Get in it's nice and warm.." he said. 

Jungkook smiled as he heard what Taehyung said and began to strip his clothes off. He went over and then slowly stepped into the tub, crouching down to be in Taehyung's lap. It felt nice. 

"I was waiting for you to get back so I figured I'd run a bath... I like the warmth.." he said and wrapped his arms around Jungkook, holding him close. He could tell the boy was just exhausted. 

"Mmm... it's nice..." Jungkook said, relaxing into the other. He felt this body shut down and he knew he wouldn't last too long. "Today's a long day... Too much work..." He said, pouting. One more day of exams and he was getting out for the summer. He couldn't wait. Weeks and weeks of preparing for exams and he was just done. 

Taehyung kissed Jungkook's head. "Well.. I'm proud of you for getting so much done... You really work hard.." He said and smiled as they relaxed. 

After some time, Jungkook found himself tracing shapes into Taehyung's chest, struggling to keep his eyes opened.

"Come one, why don't we get you to bed..." Taehyung said as he began to sit up, pulling the plug. He noticed just how tired Jungkook was when he head to support most of Jungkook's weight. "Get you dried up and into comfy clothes.. Then we can cuddle..." he said softly as he stood Jungkook up and began to dry him off. He would peck the other's nose every now any then, drawing a giggle from the boy. 

"I'm so happy to have you, Tae.." Jungkook said, helping the best he could to get himself dry and dressed. 

Taehyung smiled and then picked Jungkook up, carrying him to the bedroom. "And I'm happy I get to be with you.. I'm the luckiest vampire there is.." He said with a boxy smile. 

They both laid down, curling up under the blankets and facing each other. Jungkook nuzzled himself in close to Tae's chest, arm draped over him. 

"Sleep well, Bunny..." Tae said and smiled as he kissed his head, keeping Jungkook close to himself. 

The next morning, Jungkook's alarm went off and he whined. He curled up into those staring arms around him and hid his face. "Can't I just pretend I'm sick.." He pouted, knowing Tae was awake. 

A small chuckle was heard and then he felt hands rubbing his back after the alarm was turned off. 

"I wish you could stay too, but just think... after today you'll be off for the summer.." Taehyung said softly and kissed Jungkook's head. He sat up and then tickled Jungkook's sides, "Come on, Kook, today we're going to Jin and Namjoon's remember?" He said and smiled. 

Jungkook hummed and then giggled as Taehyung tickled him. He moved and sat up, leaning over and kissing Taehyung lips softly. 

They both got up and then Jungkook went to the bathroom to do his morning routine. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, and then got dressed. 

"Do you think you could get my stuff together while I'm gone.. I think today is just a half day anyway.." he asked as he came out of the room, buttoning his jeans. He had his shirt draped over his shoulder and he was getting ready to put it on. 

Taehyung looked over and raised an eyebrow. He smirked, "Sure thing..." he said and then came over, gently grabbing Jungkook's hips. He leaned down and sniffed, letting out a low snarl at the same time. 

Jungkook shivered and tilted his head on reflex. He had never been bitten before, but something in him always reacted like he wanted to be bitten. Like he needed it. Like something in him was screaming at him to just let Tae bite him. But he didn't want to do it. He wanted to wait for the right time. He wanted it to be special. 

Taehyung smirked and then kissed on Jungkook's neck, "You smell good, Baby..." He said and then licked his lips. He didn't mean to react that way, but he couldn't help himself. 

Ever since the day Jungkook had given Tae some of his blood when he got dehydrated, he had this need. He wanted so bad to drink more, to bite him. He wanted it but he wasn't doing that without permission and without knowing Jungkook actually wanted it for real. 

"T-Tae... I gotta go... I'll be late..." Jungkook said, biting his lip. He swallowed thickly and then looked at Tae as he pulled back. He noticed that the vampire's fangs were a bit longer and his eyes were dilated. 

Taehyung tilted his head a bit and then nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. He sighed and then let Jungkook out his shirt on. "Sorry... You just.. Sometimes its a bit difficult to control myself.." He said and looked away. He hated it when his instincts tried to take over. 

"It's okay.. Don't worry about it.." Jungkook said softly and smiled as he put on his shirt. He leaned in and then pressed a soft kiss to Taehyung's lips. "I think it's hot anyway.." he said softly and patted Tae's chest before grabbing his book bag and heading to the door. "You can pack my clothes but most likely I'll wear yours anyway.." He winked and smiled before walking out and taking the bus to school.

When Jungkook arrived at school, he met up with Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jimin and carried on normally. He didn't get to go on many breaks because he wanted to get his work done. 

And that he did. 

Jungkook got all his exams done and was able to leave earlier than expected. He was excited to get back home and go with Taehyung to see Namjoon and Jin. He'd grown to really like them. The couple were like parents to him. 

Jungkook practically ran home as he got his key out and went into the apartment. "TaeTae! I'm done!" He called out and then went into the house. He put his bag down and ran to the bedroom, finding Taehyung and jumping on him. 

"Oh, hey you're ho-" Taehyung was cut off when he suddenly had to catch Jungkook. "Hey.. Someone's excited.." He said as he wrapped his arms around Jungkook. 

"I'm finally out for summer... I'm so happy for this break.." He said and smiled as he kept his arms around Tae's neck and sighed happily. 

Taehyung giggled and rubbed Jungkook's back. "I'm proud of you... Really you've done great.." He said and then kissed Jungkook's head. "I've got everything packed to go to Jin and Namjoon Hyungs to stay.."

"Ohhh.. Good let's get going then..." He said and then hopped down. He smiled and pecked Tae's lips. "We can try not to wake jin up in the middle of the night this time.." He said and giggled softly at Taehyung's blush. 

They've both gone and stayed at the clan house a good bit now. After all, it was Taehyung's home, but he lied to be with Jungkook more often. Tae spent most of his time at Jungkook's place, but sometimes went back to the clan house. 

They both grabbed the stuff and took it out to the car, getting ready to go. "I can't wait to see them... Ive missed Jins cooking.." Jungkook said as he got in and buckled up while Tae did the same and started the car.

As the drive started, Jungkook turned on the radio and sang to some songs. He took Tae's hand and smiled as he sang. 

Taehyung smiled widely, glancing at Jungkook every now and then. His heart would melt everytime, looking at Jungkook like he was his whole world. 

Four centuries and he's never seen anyone like Jungkook before. He was so happy to have met him and now have him as his boyfriend. 

Not too long later, they made it to the clan house and began to get out. Jungkook helped grab their bags and went up to the door, using his foot to knock since his hands were full. 

They heard some movement and then the door opened. 

"Oh, you made it! Come on.. Ive got dinner cooking.." Jin said as he stepped aside to let the two in. He hugged them both as they walked in and then smiled. "You already know where to take it.." he said and then smiled softly. He was still a bit salty that Taehyung hardly came home, but he was happy his brother was happy with someone.

Although they weren't really brothers, in a clan they considered each other family. A clan was a family, even if they weren't blood related. 

"Joon, they're here!" He called out as he went back to the kitchen to tend to the food cooking. 

Namjoon came out from the room and smiled, "Really? It's about time.." he said and then went to Jin. He kissed his cheek. "I'll go help them unpack.." he said and then walked off to the bedroom. 

"Hey guys... It's about time you two showed up.." he said and chuckled, walked over and hugging them. It had been about four weeks since they'd been there or even stopped by. 

"We've wanted to but Kook's been so busy with exams... He was staying late days.." Taehyung said and then smiled as Namjoon began to help them unpack their clothes for the time of them staying. They'd planned on being here throughout most of the summer. 

Taehyung, Jungkook, and Namjoon soon finished unpacking and then went to the living room to talk and get caught up. 

They did that until Jin called for dinner to be ready. "Come and eat while it's hot!" He called as he made plates and set them on the table. 

The night was spent talking and laughing at the table and Taehyung telling Jin and Namjoon ahott it how cute Jungkook was when he was exhausted. 

"Tae and I will clean up, Hyung..." Jungkook said as he stood and smiled. Taehyung got up and grabbed the plates and took them to the sink. The two began to clean up while Jin and Namjoon got ready for bed. 

Jungkook smiled as he washed dishes and Taehyung dried them. "It feels good to be here again.." he said and smiled softly. 

Taehyung nodded and kissed Jungkook's cheek, "It does... And we have plenty of time too... we don't have to rush to leave.." He said as he put up dishes he dried. 

Jungkook nodded, "You know.... I.. I feel like I fit in better with you guys.. I know I have Hoseok, Yoongi and Jimin... And believe me I wouldn't trade them for the world.. Bit I feel like I just... I fit better around you guys.... I don't fee out of place.." He said softly, thinking about how he was always the odd one out in school. 

"Well... Either way you have all of us... And I know that no matter what, Jimin and the others... They don't judge you... they haven't.. Even if no on else is there for you then the six of us are.." Taehyung said and hugged Jungkook. 

Jungkook smiled and then nodded, leaning into Taehyung. "Thank you.." he said softly. 

The rest of the night they all spent watching a movie. The four of them were happy and felt like this was the start to a great summer. 

If only they knew some of the trouble coming their way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guyssss   
> So this chapter is just a filler so it's a bit rushed and short but don't worry good stuff is coming   
> And we finally got some Namjoon too!

It felt so nice not to have to wake up early, or stay up late in the night doing homework. Jungkook was loving it. Getting to sleep in cuddled up to his boyfriend, not havjng to worry if he wasn't gonna make it home in time. It really was nice to be on summer break. 

Currently he was laying in bed sleeping, his arm draped over Taehyung's chest while the other was waiting for him to wake up. 

Taehyung didn't like to wake Jungkook up too early, knowing the other had missed out on a good bit of sleep in the last few weeks of exams. He liked knowing that Jungkook was getting good rest now and since this was only the start to the summer, Taehyung was letting Jungkook sleep in as much as he wanted to.

Even though he knew Jungkook would complain about how late he had let him sleep, he wasn't too worried about it. Jungkook would most likely complain about waking up early too so why not just let the boy wake up on his own.

Jin was in the kitchen cooking up some breakfast for them all, knowing that Jungkook always liked his cooking when he came. Personally, Jin loved it when the two came over. Sure he loved having private time with Joon, but sometimes he just loved to have company, especially Taehyung and Jungkook.

When he finished cooking, he went upstairs and knocked on the door to Taehyung's room. "Breakfast is ready! don't waste time laying in bed all day.. it's already almost noon time.." He said and then went to his and Namjoon's room where he saw his lover laying in bed yet still asleep. Namjoon usually didn't sleep in this late, so Jin was slightly concerned.

"Love? Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Namjoon's bare back. When he felt how warm Namjoon's skin was, he knew that there was something up. "Aww, Baby.. Let me get you some medicine to take.." He said and then got up and went to the bathroom, looking into the medicine cabinet.

Jin came back and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water so Namjoon could take the pills. When Taehyung saw Jin but not Namjoon, he tilted his head, winding if the leader was okay. 

"Hyung, where's Joon?" He asked and then tilted his head, noticing Jungkook look up from his food to look at Jin. 

"He's not feeling well so he's staying in bed today..." he said softly, giving a smile to the others. "Don't worry it's just a small cold and he'll be okay.." Jin said and then nodded at them before he began to walk off to their room so Namjoon could take the medicine. 

Jungkook looked at Taehyung a bit confused. Vampires could get sick? "Tae... I didn't know that you guys could even get sick.." he said. 

"We can.. Even though we're supernatural creatures, we can still get sick.. Small colds are common just like they are for humans.. Although we tend to get well a lot quicker than a human would... It just depends on the sickness... Joon will be fine, plus he's got Jin Hyung taking care of him..." he said and smiled softly at Jungkook to reassure him. 

Jungkook was still a bit worried, not knowing this until now but he trusted what Tae said and then smiled back, "Okay..." he said and then began to eat his food again. 

In the other room, Jin was sitting on the edge of the bed, getting Namjoon to sit up as well. The leader groaning and looking like he was still asleep. He practically was. 

"Okay, Love, you've gotta take this... It'll make you feel better.." He said as he gently rubbed Namjoon's back. He helped his mate to take the medicine and then helped him to get his shirt off since he was sweating so much. 

Namjoon sighed and then nodded as he took the medicine, "Wanna take a bath?" he heard Jin ask and he smiled, nodding. A bath sounded nice to him and he was looking forward to it, especially if Jin was helping him.

Jin smiled and then got up, "I'll go get the bath running for you..." He said and then walked to the bsthroom thst was connected to their bathroom. He got a nice bath done for his lover and then went to the room and helped Namjoon get undressed. "Come on.. Let's get you into the bath." he said and then help Namjoon ease himself down into the bathtub. 

Jin loved to take care of Namjoon, no matter the conditions. it was his happiness and although Jin could sometimes come off as an overly protective mother, he truly was one of the most loving and caring people you could meet. 

"Love, I'm gonna help wash you up and then you can relax while I go clean up the kitchen from making breakfast... Taehyung and Jungkook are going out today... think they mentioned dinner and a movie.. so just me and you and I'll spend the day taking care of you.." Jin explained as he soaped up Namjoon and began to clean him up.

Namjoon frowned, "Hyung~You don't have to do that... I'll be okay... You don't have to worry about me.." He said and then pouted when Jin hushed him. 

"Joonie, I'm doing this because I love you... I'm your mate it's my job to take care you... No matter what you do I'll always care and worry about you... You can't get rid of me..." He said playfully and kissed Namjoon's head. He continued to wash his mate until he was done and got the water resdy for Namjoon to just sit there and relax. 

Jin kissed Namjoon's head and then stood. "Okay... I'll be in the kitchen so if you need me just call me or reach me through the mind bond..." He said with a small smile and then left out of the room. 

Namjoon smiled at how caring his mate was and thought about how lucky he was to have him. He sat in the tub and relaxed until the water got cold and he was ready to get out. He didn't want to be a burden to Jin so he tried to get out by himself, but his body said otherwise. He was a bit weak due to the fact that he was sick an realized that his body didn't want to listen to him like he wanted it to.

After a defeated sigh, he called out to Jin. "Babe! I'm ready to get out.." He said and then sighed, hating that he needed to take jin fromm what he was doing. 

In no time at all, Jin came into the bathroom and smiled when he saw that Namjoon had already drained the water and was up in a position to get up. "Did you try to get out o your own?" He asked, pouting. 

Namjoon nodded and then sighed, knowing Jin would be upset that he had tried to get out without calling him for help. 

Jin sighed and walked over, getting a good hold of Namjoon and hoisting him up and out of the tub. Sometimes having inhuman strength was very helpful. 

"Thank you, Love... I just... I didn't want to burden you... But I guess my body is just tired from being sick.." Namjoon sighed as Jin helped him to dry off and then get dressed into some loose shorts and a T-shirt. He then laid him down. 

"You're not a burden to me.. And you never will be.. it doesn't matter how sick you get or if you're just clingy... I love you with all my heart and nothing will change that... You're my mate.." Jin said as he gently tucked Namjoon in and kissed his head. 

There was nothing in this world that could ever make Jin want to leave Namjoon. They were mates and they had that emotional bond that connected them. They loved each other to no end and did anything that they could to help each other. 

"Aish.." Namjoon smiled and then pulled Jin in softly to hug him. "Will you cuddle with me then?" He asked and giggled when Jin immediately got under the blanket with him. 

Jin never turned down an offer to cuddle. Ever. Unless he was in a bad mood, but even then he would just sit in Namjoon's lap and pout. 

This was how the rest of the day went, Jin laying in the bed with Namjoon and taking care of him. 

Taehyung and Jungkook spent their day just hanging out and spending time together. They were making up for time that was lost when Jungkook was so caught up with exams for the end of school. 

And this was how the summer started, and the next few weeks were similar except that now they could all go and have fun.


	19. Chapter 19

It was just like any other day at the Kim Clan, except today Jungkook invited Jimin over to stay, and of course Jin and Namjoon were okay with that. They knew Jimin didn't have a problem knowing what they were. 

As Jungkook sat on the couch he waiting for Jimin to show up. He felt like he lived here now and something inside him told him that he was at home here, that he was more welcome here. He fit in more around Namjoon, Jin, and Taehyung. 

He didn't think much on it since he just figured it's just since he was so comfortable with them. There has already been times that he's walked into the kitchen or living room in the middle of the night and seen Namjoon and Jin having a feeding session.

If you weren't sure what exactly that was then this will sum it up. If two vampires are mated and bonded together, typically they no longer need to feed on other blood all the time. They can instead feed off of each other since, for mates, no other blood will completely satisfy them and fill them like their mate's blood. 

So that is what Jungkook has seen them doing before. It doesn't bother him at all, in fact, it intrigues him. He only knows so much because of asking questions about it. 

Taehyung most of the time will lounge around the house with a cup of blood, or he will just have the entire blood bag. Most of the blood bags in the freezer and fridge are for Taehyung anyway.

Jungkook was use to and okay with the smell of blood. It didn't bother him, but mostly, it didn't have that metallic smell that he always heard about. He didn't mind the smell of it. 

As Jungkook sat on the couch, Taehyung came in and sat down next to him. He had a blood bag in his hands and was sipping on it. Jungkook didn't want to admit it, but he had this jealously over it. He wanted to be the one Tae fed from, and something in Jungkook wanted to be in that place instead of the blood bag. 

Jungkook leaned onto Taehyung as they both now sat there looking at the tv, yet Jungkook was more focused on Taehyung and that blood. He hummed softly as he noticed how Taehyung's fangs were extended slightly. He watched as Taehyung pulled the tube out of his mouth and something in him snapped and he brought his hand up and gripped Taehyung's chin.

Without really thinking, Jungkook turned Tae's head and kissed him. The taste of blood was all that Jungkook got, but he didn't mind it. Something in him wanted more of it. He heard the sound Taehyung made and he could only assume that it was because of the blood that was still left over in his mouth since he hadn't been able to completely swallow what was in his mouth. 

Jungkook continued to kiss him, even deepening the kiss. He hummed and then when he heard the door open, he pulled back and looked at Taehyung.

Taehyung bit his lip as he looked at Jungkook and saw a little bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. He didn't know why Jungkook had kissed him like that knowing that he had been freshly drinking the blood. He had to admit that it had been hot and something in him wanted it more. 

The moment was a bit short lived since Jimin came in and plopped down in both of their laps. Taehyung wiped the blood from Jungkook's mouth and then grunted at the sudden weight in his lap. 

"Damn, you two need some alone time?" Jimin joked and then giggled as he sat there. He didn't plan on leaving anyway. "Hobi and Yoongi told me to tell you hello since they're visiting Hobi's parents...." He said softly.

Jungkook chuckled and then looked at Jimin. "Aish.. Hyung, do you have to sit on us?" He laughed and then tried to push Jimin off of their lap which ended up turning it into a wrestling match and Jungkook had Jimin pinned on the floor. 

"When will you learn that you will never win..." Jungkook joked as he stuck his tongue out at Jimin. He laughed when Jimin grabbed him and then pinned him down instead. "I've been practicing with Hobi... he mostly just lets me do what I want and Yoongi will complain that it's no use.."

Taehyung laughed and then when the to began to wrestle again he chuckled. He knew that Jimin really wasn't a match against Jungkook.

"Come here..." He chuckled and then grabbed Jungkook and pulled him up into his lap. Jungkook pouted and then tried to get out of Tae's arms as Jimin continued to tease him. 

It was a bit weird because normally Taehyung wouldn't have a problem keeping Jungkook still do to his supernatural strength, but he was having troubke keeping him. After some time, Jimin laughed and then stopped teasing Jungkook. 

"Yah! Come and eat.. I've cooked a good bit of food since we've got two humans now don't waste it." Jin said from the kitchen and both Jimin and Jungkook got up to go to the kitchen. Jin had already made their plates for them and giggled softly at how eager they were to eat.

Jimin was more open to the thought of vampires than Yoongi and Hoseok. Hoseok was more scared than anything. Of course, the two were still supportive of Jungkook's choices and wanted him to be happy. They were just more hesitant of the fact that they are vampires.

Jimin had already visited a few times, this would just be the first time he'd be staying over night. 

"Aish, Hyung, I love it when you cook.." Jimin said as he dug into his plate of food. This was one of the reasons that he tended to come visit a good bit, the other being that he was Jungkook's best friend and he was getting close to the Clan too. He loved to be around them and Jin loved to have him around since Jimin was the only one who would laugh at his dad jokes. 

"So what's the plan for the night?" Namjoon asked as he backhugged Jin and looked at the two humans. 

"I was thinking we could all watch a movie since it's already getting later in the evening.." Jungkook suggested and they all agreed that it sounded like a good idea. 

Taehyung walked in and threw away a now empty blood bag and grabbed another one. His appetite was quite big today. As he leaned onto the counter he opened the tube and began to sip on the blood.

Jimin looked and scrunched his nose a bit. He didn't think it was all that appealing and he was a bit more weird about it than Jungkook was. 

Jin sighed and chuckled softly at the way Jimin acted. He looked at Jungkook as Taehyung went over and sat next to him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed the way Jungkook was puckering his lips for a kiss.

He wondered why Jungkook didn't care that Tae was still freshly drinking the blood, but he didn't say anything as he didn't want to make Jungkook uncomfortable.

Taehyung, on the other hand, didn't want anyone to say anything so he wiped his mouth and made sure to swallow what was in his mouth before giving Jungkook a peck on the lips. 

"So what movie do we wanna watch?" Jimin asked and then looked at all of them. 

Namjoon smirked, "An action movie.." he said and chuckled. "That will be fun.." he said and then looked at Jin who gave him a look. 

"I like the sound of that.." Taehyung said and then got an agreement from Jungkook. 

"So action movie it is! Let's go get this show on the road." Jimin said happily and then went to the living room. He got the love seat ready as he knew Jin and Namjoon liked to sit there, he got the couch ready for Tae and Jungkook, and then he got the recliner ready for himself. 

Jimin didn't mind that he was the only one without a boyfriend. It didn't really bother him all that much. He just enjoyed the company of his friends. 

Namjoon and Jin cleaned up the kitchen while Tae and Jungkook went to help get the living room ready. 

In just a few minutes they were all going into the living room after getting everything taken care of for the evening. It was already around 8:30 in the evening and so by the time the movie would be done it would be closer to ten. 

Namjoon and Jin went to their spot, Jungkook and Tae to theirs, and Jimin to his after turning lights off. 

"Let's get started then shall we.." Jimin said and then started the movie. 

Both the couples snuggled together and Jimin snuggled with his blanket. The movie was an action movie and they all got immersed into it in no time. 

It was a good movie and by the time it was over everyone was ready to go to bed since it was actually longer than they had thought and now it was closer to 11:30 and they were getting tired.

They all got up and got everything together for bedtime. 

"Jimin, your room is across from Jungkook and Taehyung's.. The sheets on the bed are clean and the closet is good for you to put your clothes in it if you want." Jin said and then smiled softly. 

"Thank you, Hyung... I really appreciate this.." Jimin said then smiled before following Jungkook and Taehyung so he'd be able to find his room. 

"Goodnight, Jimin..." Jungkook said and then smiled as he saw Jimin going to his room. 

"Night, Kookie!" Jimin said and then waved happily before going into his room. He was so happy to get to stay the night and spend time with them. 

Once in their room, Jungkook looked at Taehyung and smiled. He pulled him into a sweet kiss as he was sat on the bed. 

After a few moments of a progressively heated kiss, Jungkook pulled back and looked at Taehyung. "Tae, I want you to bite me..." He said softly. He was serious and Taehyung knew it.

Taehyung looked at him and then took a deep breath. It seemed that he was more nervous about biting Jungkook that Jungkook was about being bitten.

He swallowed thickly, "Kook... Are.. are you really sure about this... I don't want you to do this and regret it..." He said, only worried about Jungkook and if he really wanted this. 

Jungkook gave a reassuring smile and then nodded, cupping the side of Tae's cheek. "I'm sure.. I've wanted this for a long time..." He said and then smiled as he looked up at Taehyung.

Taehyung sighed but nodded, "As long as you're sure as to what you want and that you know what you're getting into.." He said and smiled. 

A vampire's bite wasn't painless, especially for a human who had never been bitten before. It could hurt quite a lot or not much at all. 

Jungkook smiled and then cupped both of Taehyung's cheeks and kissed him, pulling him back as he laid down so Tae would be hovering over him. 

"Tae.. I really want this.. I know that it can hurt.. But it can't be that bad and even you've told me that.." he said and smiled. 

Taehyung chuckled and then kissed Jungkook. "I guess you're right.." he said and then gently cupped Jungkook's cheek. 

"I'll be as gentle as I can be.." Tae said as he began to kiss Jungkook, humming lowly as the kiss started off heated. 

Jungkook had taken off his shirt when they got to the room since he liked to sleep shirtless anyways. So this was convenient so it wouldn't be in the way of Taehyung's bite.

Taehyung began to trail kisses down Jungkook's jawline and left some marks there. He slowly made his way down to Jungkook's neck and then collar bone.

Jungkook gently gripped onto Taehyung's biceps as he tilted his head, baring his neck to the vampire. 

After a few moments of Taehyung gently marking Jungkook's collar bones, he went back to Jungkook's neck and hummed softly. 

"Okay... I'll start getting ready.." he said in a softer tone, placing a soft kiss right over Jungkook's jugular vein. 

He began to gently lick and kiss the skin, letting his fangs slowly extend out as he did. 

Jungkook was a bit tense, feeling how close and intimate this seemed to be with Taehyung. He loved it. He closed his eyes and then bit his lip as he felt Taehyung's fang graze his skin. 

"I'm ready.." He whispered and then smiled softly. 

Taehyung hummed and then let the tip of his fang catch on Jungkook's skin slightly, but not enough to make it bleed. He could feel that Jungkook had tensed slightly and his heart had sped up a bit. 

In a few seconds, Taehyung opened his mouth and then placed himself perfectly as to be where he needed and then bit down. He tried to be as gentle as possible. 

Jungkook gasped at the feeling of Taehyung's fangs piercing his skin and at first it felt amazing and euphoric, but suddenly a sharp wave of pain hit him like a truck and he squeezed tightly onto Tae's arm, letting out a whine full of pain. 

His heart sped up to the point that it was almost beating too fast and he tensed up, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"T-Tae, it hurts.." he whined out and his hands began to shake. 

Taehyung got worried as he noticed how Jungkook began to react. This wasn't normal. What was going on? 

He pulled his fangs out and then looked at Jungkook and the state he was in made him gasp. 

"Jungkook!? What's wrong?!" He asked and then moved, sitting him up. He could hear how fast Jungkooks heart was beating and it was not okay. 

"I don't know what's happening.. Tae, it hurts so bad.." Jungkook whined, tears filling his eyes. 

Taehyung panicked. He was afraid he'd done something wrong... But... he didn't release any kind of venom. None at all. So the possibility of venom causing this was out of the book. 

"Jin Hyung!" He called out, not knowing what to do as Jungkook moved to try and get up but stumbled down. "Jin! I need help!" He said as he caught Jungkook. 

In no time, both Namjoon and Jin ran into the room with a worried Jimin behind them. 

"What happened?" Jin asked as he quickly came over, noticing the pain. He could see, as well, the state Jungkook was in and it confused him. 

"I don't kn-know.. He... He wanted me to bite him... I was as gentle as I could be.. I didn't even release any venom.." he said and then looked at Jin with teary eyes at the thought that he had caused this. 

Jimjn ran over and cradled Jungkook, seeing his best friend in such pain. "What did you do to him!?" He asked, anger in his voice at the thought that Tae hurt him. 

"I didn't do anything... I swear!" He said, a tear rolling down his cheek as he looked at the pain that his boyfriend was in. 

Jin gave a once over to Jungkook and then frowned. He didn't understand. If Taehyung was gentle and didn't release any venom... then what was wrong?

In that moment, Jungkook moved and then made a small sound. He seemed to calm down a bit, but something happened that had them all stunned. 

Jungkook opened his eyes and looked at them... His eyes were glowing bright purple and he had small vampire fangs now in place of his eye teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think of this one?   
> And what do you think is going on?


	20. Chapter 20

Jungkook opened his eyes and looked at them... His eyes were glowing bright purple and he had small vampire fangs now in place of his eye teeth.

~~~~

Jimin gasped and leaned back. "Jungkook... What's going on with your eyes..." he asked, not understanding what was going on. 

Jin looked at Namjoon and furrowed his eyebrows. He pulled him out of the room and then spoke with him. 

"Namjoon, I've never seen this before... I've never seen anything happen and then have purple eyes.." he said and then saw the face Namjoon made. 

"I have... I... But the case in which I saw it was..." he stopped as he suddenly realized something. 

Namjoon quickly went back into the room and crouched down, looking at Jungkook he really got a good look at him. 

"Jungkook.... What do you feel right now." He asked, seeing those purple eyes turn to him. 

Jungkook took a moment to think about what Namjoon asked him. His head hurt and he felt.... Hungry... very hungry. 

"I'm hungry.." he said and then looked around at everyone. 

Namjoon nodded, "Okay.. Jin, why don't we get some food cooked for him?" He said and then lifted Jungkook up. Everyone knew that Namjoon knew a lot about this kind of thing. He was centuries old and spent most of his time learning and studying all of the supernatural and human kinds. 

He was old enough to be considered a wise elder and it was no lie. Namjoon was very smart and many vampires would come to him for help when they didn't know what was going on.

Neither Taehyung nor Jungkook questioned Namjoon because they knew that he may know what was going on. 

Namjoon carried Jungkook to the kitchen and then waited for Jin. "Can you heat up some leftovers from dinner?" He asked, looking at his mate.

Jin nodded and did just what Namjoon asked him to. He knew that Namjoon knew what he was doing and he trusted him, so did Taehyung.

Jimin was very confused as to what was going on. His best friend had fangs, his eyes were purple, and he had been in a lot of pain. He was angry because he felt like he had just begun to trust him being with a vampire and now he was hurt. 

He turned towards Taehyung with anger brewing. "You son of a bitch! I trusted you with him! He trusted you! And here you go and hurt him!" He yelled, moving towards Taehyung with anger. 

Taehyung's eyes widened as he heard Jimin and he backed up slightly even though he knew Jimin really couldn't hurt him.

"I didn't do anything.. I swear I didn't.." He said, upset that Jimin would think he meant to hurt Jungkook. 

"Bullshit! Look at him! He's in pain!" Jimin yelled and then growled as he pushed Taehyung back. He knew that if Taehyung wanted to he could easily hurt him, but he was so mad he didn't even care.

Namjoon sighed, angry that they were arguing. "Stop that!" He said, voice slightly raised. "You two arguing is not going to do anything!"

The two of them looked over, clearly hearing the slight dominance in Namjoon's voice.

Jimin sighed and then moved away from Taehyung. He knew Namjoon was right and that being mad at Taehyung would not change or help the situation. 

"I'm sorry..." He said, glancing at Taehyung, who nodded and sighed. "It's okay... I understand why you're mad..." He said and then went with Jimin over to Jungkook.

Jin put the plate of food in front of Jungkook and then furrowed his eyebrows when Jungkook immediate began eating. He ate like he hadn't eaten in weeks. 

After he was done, he whined and groaned. "I'm still hungry.." he pouted and then sighed shakily. 

"I feel like I'm gonna go crazy... My head hurts.." he said and then shuttered, his entire body covered in sweat. 

Jin gave him a bit more food but then Namjoon stopped him. 

"Wait... Let me try this.." he said and then held out a blood bag. "What the hell!?" Jimin freaked out, not understanding. 

Taehyung was confused as well. He didn't know what going on and he felt terrible. He felt like this was his fault. 

The moment that the blood bag was handed to Jungkook, he immediately began to drink the blood. 

Namjoon hummed as he saw this and then pulled Jin out of the room. He got him somewhere that they could talk. 

"Namjoon, what's going on... What was that for..." Jin asked, confused just like the others. 

"Jin.... there's only been one time that I've seen this... in all my years living... When you and I first met three centuries ago... Remember that one girl... She had purple eyes... for the mist part she seems human yet... there was so much more than anyone knew..." Namjoon said, frowning. "She was... Part vampire and part human... one parent being human and one being a vampire.." he said. "She said that she had only known this when she was bitten by a vampire... like the bite awakened the vampire in her.." he said. 

Jins eyes widened as he remembered all of this. He gasped, "Joon... Do... Do you think-" he stopped and then looked towards the doorway. 

Namjoon nodded, "I think that there is something that Jungkooks mother was hiding from him." He said and then began to walk back out. He went over to Taehyung and sighed. "Can I talk to for a moment.." He asked.

Taehyung nodded, hoping that Namjoon had an explanation for what was happening. 

"Tae... You said that when Jungkook's mom found out that you were a vampire she acted weird... Not like she was afraid of you because of you being one, but moreso that she didn't like that Jungkook was dating one.." Namjoon said, looking at the vampire.

Tae looked a bit confused but he nodded, "Yeah.... it was weird.. but the weirdest part about it is that she didn't have to see my fangs or my eyes flash in order to know... She shook my hand and then gave me this look.. she knew what I was.." 

See, the reason that it was surprising was because with only a handshake it was hard to decipher the difference between human an vampires. Sure, vampires are colder, but when it's only the hand that you are feeling then you really can't tell. The ony way you woud be able to be 100% would be if you too were a vampire or if you've been around them enough and spent a reasonable amount of time with them.

"She knew I was a vampire just when she shook my hand... For someone that doesn't want her son to be around them she knew pretty well how to tell.." Taehyung said and sighed softly. 

"I think that once we figure this out and get Jungkook calm then he needs to give her a call.." Namjoon said and then sighed softly as he looked at Taehyung. 

"Come on... He's got to be hungry.." Namjoon said, remembering how hungry the girl was when he vampire side was first awakened. 

Taehyung and Namjoon went back to the kitchen and then saw that Jungkook was on the second blood bag and finishing it up. 

Jungkooks appetite was humongous. He moved after putting the empty blood bag down and then whined. He seemed to be doing slightly better but he was still a bit hungry and wanted more blood... He wanted fresh blood. 

When Jungkook turned, he could smell all of their bloods, Jin's, Namjoon's, Taehyung's, and Jimin's. He swallowed thickly and then got up. 

"Kook... What are you doing.." Namjoon said, watching him. He saw the way Jungkook smelled the air and then looked at Jimin. 

Jimin's eyes widened and he backed up a bit. "Jungkook... Stop.." he said softly. 

Namjoon didn't like how this was going. He knew what Jungkook was thinking. 

Taehyung looked at Namjoon and then went over. Jin grabbed Jimin's and moved him away while Taehyung and Namjoon handled this. 

"Jungkook... I know you're hungry... So... Drink from me okay.." Taehyung said and looked Jungkook in the eyes. Something about that purple made his entire being melt. 

Jungkook looked at Taehyung, "A-are you sure? I... I don't know how to control myself.." he said, body still sweating and shaky. 

Taehyung nodded, "I'm sure... Please... if it helps then please do it..." he said and gave a reassuring smile. 

Namjoon watched, knowing that if anything happened then he could step in. 

Jungkook sighed and then nodded. He then leaned forward, fangs extending. 

He growled and then gripped onto Taehyung, feeling like he couldn't stop himself. He roughly bit into Tae's neck and moaned at the taste of his blood. 

Taehyung had never let another vampire bite him, ever. He liked how it felt, but there was something about the fact that it was Jungkook. He loved it. 

He went down onto the ground because Jungkook was being rough, but he didn't mind. He let Jungkook control this as he knew he needed to feed. 

Namjoon watched intently, seeing how Jungkook began to slow down and then soon pulled off. 

Taehyung had a look he’d never shown before. He was very turned on but there was more to it. “Okay... Kook, you need to get some rest... Taehyung I need to talk to you...” Namjoon said and then helped them both up. 

Jungkook easily complied and went with Namjoon to the room, letting him put him in bed and as soon as he was comfortable he was knocked out. 

Namjoon sighed as he turned the light off and walked out to Taehyung. “We need to call his mom tomorrow... This is something very important...” he said and then sighed. “Jungkook needs to learn to control himself... What he is... The moment his vampire was woken up, he was introduced to many new things..”

He looked serious and worried at the same time as he spoke. “He can hear things he use not not hear before, smell things, see things... It will be overwhelming and most of all.. he’s gonna be hungry...” 

Taehyung nodded as he listened to Namjoon. “He’ll be okay though? Right?” He asked, worried about his boyfriend. 

Namjoon nodded, “He’ll be fine... He just needs to learn... Just like a newly turned vampire.. he needs to learn to be calm and controlled.. Poor Jimin must be traumatized.. He just watched his best friend go through something that not many humans witness unless it’s them themselves going through it... It’s not something easy to watch..” 

“I need you to watch him and in the morning make sure he stays in the bed until we come in and see how he’s doing.. He needs his rest..” he said as he looked at Taehyung. 

Taehyung smiled softly, “I’ll watch him... I want him to be okay and for everything to turn out just fine... I’ll make sure nothing happens... Now... You sure probably discuss everything to Jimin too..” he said and chuckled softly. 

Namjoon nodded and then watched as Taehyung went off to the room and closed the door behind himself. 

Running his fingers through his hair, Namjoon sighed and then thought about everything that has happened tonight. It was crazy, but now certain things made sense. 

Now some of Jungkook’s behavior made complete sense to Namjoon. 

He walked off to Jimin’s room and saw that Jin was in there. He smiled and then knocked before walking in. 

“Is Jungkook okay?” Jimin asked immediately, looking at Namjoon as he walked in. 

“He’s fine... He’s sleeping and Taehyung is with him... look.... I’m sure you’re worried and confused as to what is going on..” Namjoon said and then moved over to be with them. 

Jimin sighed, “Jimin Hyung explains some of it to me... I’m still worried and a bit confused but... I guess it makes sense... All jungkooks life he has always been slightly different than all of us... He was always a bit stronger... Had the best stamina... Took a lot for him to break a sweat...” he said and then smiled a bit as he thought back on things. “And he’s always had an interest for anything that involved supernatural creatures... Of course we really never knew they truly exist until we met one... Bit he always had hope...” he said 

Namjoon listened intently to everything Jimin said and it did make sense. Vampires could work and work and take days to tire out. 

“You know... Earlier I noticed when we were all in the kitchen... Tae had a blood bag and he was drinking... But even though he was doing that.. Jungkook wanted a kiss..” Jin said and saw Jimin make a face. “I didn’t saw anything but I knew how odd it was.. He wanted to kiss him with the blood there...” he said. 

Namjoon sighed, “It makes a lot of sense now why Jungkook had certain characteristics...” he said and Jimin and Jin both agreed. 

“I should... Probably get to bed... It’s late and I’m sure tomorrow with be a long day...” Jimin said and then sighed. “Goodnight, guys...” he said as the vampire couple made their way to the door of Jimin’s room. 

“Goodnight, Jimin... Sleep well...” Jin said and with that, him and Namjoon went to their room and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some areas seem rushed   
> I tried to get this one out in good time  
> Let me know what you thing of it so far:):)


End file.
